


The Fifth Descendant

by SilverRogue



Series: The Descendants [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Good versus Evil, Hero bashing, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Sexual Abuse, Slash, Slight Hero Bashing/Shaming, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRogue/pseuds/SilverRogue
Summary: While Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal were terrorizing the people of the Isle of the Lost, no one noticed the boy following behind them, cleaning up the mess they left behind. Who is this boy? Who is his parent? and Why is he cleaning up after the others? Will he help with the Villains get revenge or Is he really as good as he acts? Find out in the tale of the Fifth Descendant!





	1. The Fifth Descendant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine. Brought over from FF Editing the chapters from FF as I move them over. Bear with me as I do so, as I an in my final years of College and Classes are due to pick up for me. Comments are delightful, Flames are not.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine. 

Chapter 1 – The Fifth Descendant

            While Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal were terrorizing the people of the Isle of the Lost one morning, no one noticed the silent boy in dark and deathly colors following behind them, cleaning up the mess they left in their wake. The boy wore a leather jacket with shades of grey, light blue, and royal blue. His grey leather pants were designed with a thin strip of royal blue running up the side and inseam. The leather jacket had a dark blue triangle covering from his right hip up to his left shoulder and wrapped around his right side, and charcoal grey sleeves. Just like his pants, his jacket had thin strips of royal blue running up the sides as well as accents of royal but around each patch of leather. On his hands were grey fingerless gloves, with dark blue rubber grips on the pads of his palms. His hair was as blue as the night sky that was styled long on top and the sides shaved, his eyes as cold as molten silver, and his skin as white as death’s bones. 

            “I’m sorry that they do this to you all. Just for their amusement.” Said the unknown boy, as he bent down to pick up the apples that Carlos knocked off the shelf in the warehouse. “I just wish there was something I could do to stop them from doing this, but our parents encourage them.” 

            “You’re a sweet boy, don’t let them stop that good heart of yours.” Said the blonde woman as she takes the apple basket from the boy. “Too good for this place, my child.” She finished as she patted his hand on the basket.

            “I know but it would be so much easier for you, and all the other people on the island, if the VK’s were more respectful.” He replied back with a hint of disappointment in his voice directed towards the young descendants. “Not that we’re taught how to be.” He mumbled.

            The lady just smiled sadly at him before hobbling back to her section of the warehouse, letting him know that she agreed without words. 

            Sighing ruefully, the boy went out the same pipe way that the others went through and came out just in time to see Maleficent appear. He saw Mal give her mother the lollipop she snatched from the little boy. Disgusted by the woman shoving it in her armpit and sending it back to the child, the boy crept closer to the little boy and gave him one of the lollipops from his leather bag on his back. 

“Ma’am.” Said the boy in acknowledgment towards Maleficent, as he straightened up when he felt her attention on him.

            “Ah perfect! All five of you are here!” Maleficent screeched in happiness, having caught sight of the boy behind them after the mother and child left. “Marvelous! Absolutely Marvelous! Come, come, I have news to give.” She waved him closer to the other four children enthusiastically. Brandishing her Dragon’s Eye scepter, she proclaimed, “You five have been selected to go to Auradon! It is wonderful news, isn’t it!” 

            Immediately cries of rejection came from the four, appalled by the mere thought of going to a land where heroes reigned. The lone boy stayed quiet the whole time, however, knowing there was a reason that Maleficent was so excited that we were chosen. Secretly, he thought that there was nothing better in the world than getting a chance to leave this gods-forsaken spit of land. A chance to get away from the villains and all the crap here on the Isle, get away from Him.

            “Silence!” Shouted the evil fairy, causing the four kids to stop immediately and turn startled to face the Mistress of Darkness, “This is our chance to get our revenge!” 

            That immediately got their attention and confirmed his suspicions. He listened half-heartedly as she went on and on about her plan until she mentions Fairy Godmother’s Wand. Suddenly it all made sense. ‘She doesn’t just want to escape, she wants complete revenge. With her scepter and the wand, she’ll control all magic in the kingdom.’ He thought, still saying nothing aloud and keeps his face impassive as he followed everyone to Bargain Castle, where the other kids’ parents are, as Maleficent drones on and on about revenge and her crazy plan. 

            Through this whole thing, she fails to mention one thing, which is the only thing he wanted to know. “So when are they coming?” The boy asks interrupting Jafar and Jay’s conversation over the useless black lamp. 

            “In a few hours the Beast’s guards with being picking you up here.” Answered the Evil Queen, with her condescending voice as if he was a simple child.

            “That is all I require, if you shall excuse me I have to pack for the time on the mainland.” He replied turning on the spot in front of the door about to leave to his personal hideout buy Doom Cove. 

            “Oh and Hadrian. Your father would like a word if you please.” Those smooth simple words out of the Evil Queen’s mouth, made his heart sink. He simply nodded, not looking back at the ruined villains and walked out towards the direction of his secluded private home. 

He was able to acquire the small room in the abandoned shack at the Cove, when he decided that he had enough of his father’s bitterness, back when he was 5. He had spent the majority of his life in that small space, raising himself for 11 years without Him being directly involved. And to be honest, he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. His father’s hatred would have affected the boy in unspeakable ways that he didn’t want to take a chance with. 

            After packing the meager amount of clothes that he owned, he started to collect the measly amount of treasured possessions that scattered the small space. Most were gifts sent to him from his mother, like a bracelet of golden leaves that glimmered with fragmented gems, some from the other family that he has never met like the small weapons and books from his uncles, and then there is the one thing he found on the edge of the city when he was 4. It wasn’t noticeable to his father and the other villains, and he knew for sure that if they saw he had it they would try to steal it and use it to escape. It was hard trying to figure out what it was, what with the limited books available to the villains on the Isle that wasn’t locked in the Athenaeum of Evil, but he knew now that it was important. After all, a cape that made you invisible is one thing that could get you off an island if you can’t escape by being seen. 

            After securing the cape at the bottom of his bag where no one can see it, he zipped up the bag and threw it back over his shoulder. Heading to the door of the rickety shack, he paused at the door and looked around, trying to see if he missed anything, but inside he was trying to gather up the courage to go back to the hovel his father called his home. A place Hadrian hadn’t set foot in in 10 years.

            Cause, after all, you need all the courage you can gather when going to face the God of the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five descendants leave the Isle and arrive at Auradon Prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Chapter 2 – The Arrival

            “Finally decided to grace me with your presence, you little cretin.” Snarled an angry voice from deep within Doom Castle, as the god stormed into the filthy entrance hall from one of the other rooms under the grand staircase. Gone was his grey and black toga he used to wear back in Greece as he terrorized Hercules and the gods, in its place was a black suit with a charcoal grey button-up, black tie, and a grey pocket cloth. Always dressed to the 9s, event with no one here to impress. The God always looked his best no matter where he is. “You ungrateful little shit. I know for a fact that Maleficent told you her plan, well I have a different one for you. You will follow through with this, or else.” He threatened the boy, grabbing him by the front of his jacket pulling him close enough that Hadrian could smell the stench of Soured Wine on his breath, dragging the unwilling boy farther into his castle. Through the dirt and grime on the floors and into the room with a fireplace and broken office desk of dark mahogany wood. “You will help the others steal the wand, but you will do more for my own plan.” He said his dark blue hair shimmering in the light of his dingy office space, as he shoved the boy into a lumpy dark blue high-backed chair. “You are to find my Helm of Darkness, and sneak into Olympus to poison Zeus’ little sunspot of a brat. It is his fault I am here, and he will pay with his life.”

            Hadrian just nodded at the appropriate time and acted like he would follow through with his father’s plot, when in actuality he had no plans to help either former Villains plans. He saw this as a chance to be better than his father and everyone else on the island. A chance to escape the label that was given to him since birth. He didn’t want the life of a villain’s kid, he wanted a simple life, a simple normal life where he can do as he wants when he wants, where he wants, and not have to fear his father’s wrath. Even with the special powers that are a part of him as the son of two gods turned mortal. Powers he can feel under his skin but had no clue as to what they were, no clue what he could do.

            “Yes, Father,” Hadrian replied when he noticed Hades stopped talking. “If that is all, I shall be headed to the pick-up location now.” With Hades dismissal of final threats, if he was to fail him and dodging heavy objects as his father’s infamous temper worn out, Hadrian elegantly left the rundown building and headed back towards Bargain Castle to wait for the ride that will take him off the Isle.

            The limo pulled up the trashy and dirty street, and stopped in front of Bargain Castle, while the other four were still inside arguing with their parents about the plan and not wanting to go to Auradon. As the only one of the 5 that was outside waiting for the limo when it arrived, and the only one that wanted to get off the island and stay off, Hadrian took this as his chance to open the front door of the limo and sit his stuff in the passenger’s seat. He was also the only person that greeted the driver as he got out of the vehicle.

            “Good evening, sir. Allow me to welcome you to the Isle, no matter how brief the visit may be.” Hadrian said with a kind smile on his face, “Though I must warn you that the others are unwilling and unhappy with the situation, and won’t be so punctual and respectful as I. If you wouldn’t mind terribly if I were to sit in front with you? It would be much more comfortable for me if you wouldn’t mind that is?” Hadrian asked politely hoping the man would let him, as he didn’t want to sit with the others knowing what their parents’ were planning.

            The man simply nodded after a moment of looking at Hadrian. In return, he has flashed a grateful smile as Hadrian climbed into the passenger’s seat and stared out the window while he waited for the others. He didn’t have to wait long, as soon the other four jumped into the back of the limo and marveled at all the new things that were not available to him while on the Isle, things like the sleek camera screen on the dashboard, the numerous dials on the radio, the DVD player in the back, the big screen TV in back, and the mini-fridge and snacks in the back of the limo. All things Hadrian dreamed about but never thought he’d see.

            Sitting in the front seat of the limo also gave Hadrian time to plan how he would be able to talk to his family on Olympus while attending Auradon Prep. He honestly had no clue how he was going to get in contact with his Uncles and his Cousins regarding staying away from the Isle. The sound of the driver’s side door closing snapped him out of his thoughts, realizing the others have finally got into the vehicle and they were finally getting away from Hadrian’s personal Hell.  Hadrian allowed the driver to get situated and to start driving before he asked the questions that would allow him to get in contact with his family.

            “I was wondering if you would be able to help me, sir” he started to say, “I would very much like to get in contact with my mother, while I am at Auradon. You see, I have never met my mother. I only received letters from the goblins at the docks when a shipment would come in, but even then, it wasn’t that often. Would you be able to get a message to her for me? Or possibly let her know I will be here for a while.” He asked quietly, as he stared out the window wistfully wondering what his mother would be like in person. His father never really spoke about her, but when he was drunk he would rage about how she had cursed him with Hadrian. Every time he raged and Hadrian was around, things didn’t end well for him.

            The driver nodded as he pressed a button on a fob that was clipped to the visor above him, which caused the barrier around the Isle to open us as the limo drove through it. Seeing the car heading towards the sea, the four villains in the back screamed in fright, thinking we were headed into a trap to get rid of the next generation of villains. Just as they were about to go over the cliff, the driver hit a button to activate the magical bridge to the mainland for the limo to drive over.

            “Did this button just activate the magical bridge?” asked Mal, as she leaned over the divider, to ask if the button they pressed did that.

            “No, that opened my garage door. This one activated the bridge and this one…” Said the driver with a smirk before pressing a button that started to close the dividing screen between the front of the car and the back.

            Hadrian chuckled from the passenger’s seat before settling back, trying not to think about the past on the island.

            “Who’s your mother?” asked the driver, startling Hadrian for a moment, not thinking they would talk for the drive.

            “Persephone. Goddess of spring time.” He replied quietly, with a sad look facing the window. “Like I said earlier, I haven’t seen her since I was born. She would sometime send stuff to me on my birthday every year, like Grandma Demeter, but it’s not the same. I never wanted to be with my father, haven’t since I was 5. Things happened between him and me, and I don’t wish that on anyone on the Isle. I just want to see her for the first time. To try and see how I can stay with her. I can’t go back to him. He’s pure evil, the definition of evil really, and I know I’m not. I wish I knew who let us off the Isle, I want to thank them for getting me out of that poisonous place. I would do anything for him, just to show how grateful I was.”

            “It was Prince Ben. His first royal decree.” was the only reply he received from the man.

            After that, the ride was spent in complete silence upfront, until they parked at Auradon. Before stepping out the driver looked at Hadrian and said that he’d try and pass on his message to his mother if he is allowed. All Hadrian could manage was a very emotional thank you with tears in his eyes, before composed himself and stepped out and around the limo to stand beside the other four Descendants as the tumbled out of the car, Jay tugging the blue towel that Carlos was clutching from the ground. “Put everything bad, now.” Hadrian hissed at the two, who startled and threw the towel into the car.

            “Welcome, welcome, to Auradon Prep.” Greeted the Fairy Godmother as the band members stopped playing abruptly. She approached the five, followed by two students that you could tell were royalty, just by the way they walked. “Leave it the way you found it.” She finished with a smile as if she was talking about the weather.

            “Thank you for having us, Ma’am. I know I speak for myself when I say I am eternally grateful to have a chance to prove myself better than my father.” He said, as Jay shoved the TV he was trying to take back into the car, he smiled at the fairy, trying to express all the gratefulness he could to the three of them.

            “Wait! Fairy Godmother, as in The Fairy Godmother?” Suddenly interrupted Mal, who was trying way too hard to get information about the Wand and made it painfully obvious that she was up to something. During the whole pitiful attempt Mal was doing, trying to get information on the wand, Evie was busy checking herself out in the mirror, Jay and Carlos were busy arguing over what was Jay’s and what was Carlos’, and after being interrupted by Mal Hadrian settled to looking around in wonder at the beauty of the grounds.

            “Hello, My name is Ben, I’m so glad you could come here,” Ben said, as he approached them with the mixed girl hanging all over his left arm, possessively.

            “And I am Audrey, Daughter of Aurora, ya’ know Sleeping Beauty, and His Girlfriend,” she said directing it towards Evie and Mal when both approached the prince.

            “Charmed.” Hadrian couldn’t resist saying and Audrey blatantly disregarded acting like a princess and more like a possessive bimbo. “Hadrian, Son of Persephone.” He introduced himself avoiding saying his father’s name like always. “And this is Carlos, Son of Cruella. Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen. Jay, Son of Jafar. And Mal, Daughter of-“ He started to introduce everyone but was interrupted by Mal.

            “Maleficent.” She said with an evil grin as she looked at Audrey who took a step forward about to start a cat fight. And start one she did.

            “You know I just want you to know I don’t blame you for your mom cursing my mom to eternal sleep.” She threw the biggest shade she could at Mal, with the fakest smile on her face.

            “And I don’t blame your grandparents for inviting everyone, excluding my mother, to that stupid christening.” Mal threw back at her with a fake laugh at the end.

            Hadrian could already tell that it would be a rough time here, just by watching Mal and Audrey interact.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VKs come up with a plan to get the wand, and Hadrian makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movies, books, and shorts as best as I can.

Chapter 3 – The Museum

            After the two girls finished their mini-argument, Ben started to lead them into the brightly colored building in front of them and showed them the transforming statue of King Beast, which caused Carlos to let out a high-pitched scream when it morphed into the Beast. After Ben explained that it was enchanted by Fairy Godmother, the five were led to the main entrance hall and given the history on Auradon Prep. The prince talked about the school being his father’s old castle converted to a prep school after they moved into Auradon’s castle where the ruling family lives.

            “And if you need anything or have any questions feel free to ask-“ Ben started to offer his assistance, but was interrupted by Audrey.

            “Doug!” she shouted before Ben could offer his assistance himself, causing the Prince to give her a startled look at the interruption.

            “Doug is Dopey’s son,” Ben explained as if they normally talked like that, and as the nerdy looking boy walked down the stairs.

            “Uh um hi.” He said as he looked at Evie with a love-struck look that had Hadrian rolling his eyes, knowing that Evie wouldn’t give him a chance with their plan for the wand gong on. He also knew that there was no chance of Doug getting Evie’s attention as long as she worshiped her mother. “I have your basic class schedules with all the core classes on it. Math, Science, English, and Goodness 101.” He finished nervously, as Audrey dragged Ben away down the hall, and handing everything to Doug for the VK’s.

            “Let me guess new class?” asked Mal when he said the final class, receiving a nod in return. “Whatever let’s go find our rooms.” She said as the four Villains head up the stairs on their left, while Hadrian just raised a brow at Doug as he knew they were going the wrong way.

            “Um, guys your rooms are the other way.” He said still nervous as he started to name his uncles. “Sleepy, Bashful, Grumpy, Happy, Dopey, Doc…” he recited as the four kids walked around him towards the dorms.

            “Sneezy,” said Carlos as he passed by startling Doug with a pat on the shoulder.

            “Come on, Doug,” Hadrian said with a smile, once the other four were out of site. “Help me out with finding my room. The others won’t cause any mischief on their first day here so there’s nothing to worry about.”

            “Sure Hadrian,” Doug said a little intimidated, as the followed the direction of the other four. “Its right down the hallway and towards the library.”

            “I gotta say Doug, and don’t take this the wrong way, but you might not want to go for Evie just yet. Her mother taught her two things, one always looking the fairest in the room, and go after the man with the money. I’m afraid she’ll listen to her mother for just a while longer.” Hadrian offered to Doug in a way so that the boy didn’t get his hopes up just yet.

            “Um thanks, I think.” He said a little confused by the comment.

            “You’ll understand soon, just trust me. But enough of that. I have a few questions myself. Is there anything you can tell me about the Olympus Kingdom? I asked the driver to do me a favor, but I’d rather find out all I can about it before I give him a letter to my mother.”

            “There really isn’t much we know since most of the royal family keeps to themselves, they’re a secretive bunch, but Hector goes here. He’s Hercules’ oldest son. He’d be the one to help you out there.” Doug offered, a little frustrated at the fact that he had little information on the Ancient Kingdom.

            “Sigh, thanks, Doug. I guess I’ll just have to wait a bit longer then.” Hadrian said with a disappointed smile to Doug as they reached a door with Hadrian’s name on it.

            “Since there was an odd number of you guys coming, we had to put you in a different room than the others, I hope you don’t mind,” Doug said quickly, hoping not to upset the godling.

            “No, it’s perfect! I don’t really fancy sharing a room with the other guys. So who’s my roommate?” Hadrian reassured him, showing there were no ill intentions, as he opened the door and placed his bag on the empty side of the room. He noticed a lot of sun embroidered clothes and bags on the other side of the room.

            “Uhh let me see. That would be Ryan, Rapunzel’s oldest son. He is graduating soon so there will be a big chance he’ll hardly be around.” He said after shuffling through the papers on his clipboard and handing over the schedules for the Villains’ kids “If you could give the others their schedules for me, I’d really appreciate it. Thanks” He asked before hurrying out of the room and out of sight.

            Shaking his head, Hadrian closed the door to the one place he’d feel was the best place for him, and set about putting his stuff where he wanted them on his side of the room. Only having one thought in his head. ‘Nothing is going to make me want to go back to that trap house ever again.’

* * *

 

            “For the record, if you fail at this tonight you’re not getting my help again.” Said Hadrian, as the five of them were sneaking around the Museum courtyard at midnight.

            A few hours after the kids got settled in their rooms, Mal and the other VK’s came to Hadrian’s room and informed him about their plan to get the Fairy Godmother’s Wand. Apparently, they discovered that it was being stored in the museum, and figured out that if they steal the wand tonight, they could be back at the island and not have to attend school in the morning. Thus, the five were huddled behind the door outside of the museum preparing to break in.

            “Yeah yeah, whatever.” Said Mal, as she peered through the door at her mother’s spinning wheel and the one guard sitting behind it.

            “Is that your mom’s spinning wheel?” Laughs Jay as he points at the wooden wheel.

            Mal just shot hit a glare before saying, “We need to knock him out somehow.” With that, she pulls out her magic spell book and tries out a spell on him that would put him in a deep sleep, which turns out to be too weak, before using a stronger one to knock him out by pricking his finger on the spindle, similar to how her mother did it to Aurora.

            “Perfect” Mal says with a grin, before trying to open the door, only to find it locked. “Great it’s locked.”

            “I got this,” Says Jay as he starts to go back for a running start to kick the door in.

            “Open the lock, Open quick, Open the door, Without a Kick” Mal chanted quickly before Jay even had the chance to get close enough to kick it in.

            Just as the door swung open, Jay came flying through and lands on the floor, with Mal and the others behind him laughing. After a quick second of admiring the spinning wheel, the group headed out to locate the wand with them each splitting up and choosing a hallway.

            After searching through the first and second levels of the Museum, they end up in the Villains Wing, where there stood statues of all the greatest Villains of the kingdom. Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, and Evil Queen were the main four in the entrance hall, and Hadrian could spot more rooms in the connecting hallways.

            “You guys go on ahead I need to find something in my father’s exhibition,” Hadrian said to the others before heading on to the other Villains rooms.

            He slowly walked into the first room that helps the next four villains. He recognized them as the lower ranking villains. Stromboli with his Donkey Boys in front of his Puppet Wagon, Gaston in his fur chair, Clayton posing in his camping tent from the trip to the jungle, and Lady Tremaine with her daughters, Drizilla and Anastasia standing in the entrance hall to their manor. Without faltering he proceeded to the next room, which held the next ranking of villains, Hans of the Southern Isles standing on a boat deck, Mother Gothel posing in the middle of Rapunzel’s tower, Governor Ratcliff standing with a model of Percy the pug at a fort in the forest, and Judge Frollo standing at the front of a sanctuary hall. Still not impressed by any of the exhibits, Hadrian continued onward. The next room held a few more threatening villains. Shan Yu standing on the roof of the Emperor’s Palace with his sword in hand, the Queen of Hearts sitting on her throne with her husband sitting on a smaller seat, Madam Mim stood proudly in the middle of her cottage with a wild look in her eyes, and Dr. Faciller sitting at his card reading table with a deck of tarot cards. Continuing on there was only one room left, causing Hadrian to proceed on. It was exactly what he was looking for. Inside the room were the second most threatening and near immortal Villains of all of Auradon. Ursala the Sea Witch leaning over her bubbling cauldron in her lair, the pirate Captain Hook standing proudly at the helm of his ship with Smee, the Monstrous Bull-God Chernabog erupting from his dwelling of Bald Mountain, and finally Hades God of the Underworld standing in his strategy room in the underworld with Pain and Panic beside him.

            The statue of his father would have been terrifying if it was real. It was of Hades frozen in the middle of throwing a fireball. It had his hair in the right blue fire it used to be, shining in the darkness. His black and grey toga held together with the skull clasp over his left pectoral. On the pedestal right next to his father was the Helm of Darkness, forged by the Cyclops during the Titan War. The helm was what gave him the power to defeat the Titans during the war, allowing him to turn invisible and destroy the enemy’s weapons.

            Now was the time for Hadrian to choose. Does he follow in his father’s footsteps and help to overthrow his uncles and all of Auradon. Or does he turn around now and be good like his mother and face the consequences that would come from betraying his father. He was having a major internal battle, one he thought wouldn’t be hard to fight as he believed he had already chosen when he left the Isle, but it was hard. The fear in his body was ingrained since he was younger. With strong determination in his eyes, Hadrian made his choice. Just as Hadrian made his decision, however, a blaring alarm and flashing red lights sounded throughout the entire museum.

            Cursing the four teens that came with him, Hadrian ran out of the Villains wing. Bypassing all the statues of villains, Hadrian caught up with the others in the entrance hall as they were running out of the building.

            “What did you do?!” He shouted at the four who were waiting outside of the door.

            “It was Jay’s fault!” Mal shouted back glaring at the mentioned boy, while Carlos shut off the screeching alarm and lied through his teeth to the security guy on the phone. “Carlos!” Mal shouted annoyed as he hung up the phone and walked up to them.

            “You’re welcome!” he shouted sarcastically, just as the security guard came walking in with his flashlight, narrowly catching the quintet as the bolted for the forest.

            “Thanks a lot, Jay, now we have to go to class in the morning.” Called Mal irritated that her plan failed and they would have to think of another way to get the wand.


	4. Chapter 4 - The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can. Please note that I am writing as I can, and it might take me a while before a chapter is to my liking. I won’t be posting every single day, but rather as soon as I finish a chapter. Also there is a slight chance of a POV change to each descendant in future chapters, but I will try to keep it focused on one person for as long as possible though.

 Chapter 4 – The First Day

            Hadrian knew he made the right choice in leaving the helm in the museum, even if the alarm did go off after he decided. After all, this was supposed to be his second chance, his chance to heal from everything his father did to him. He wasn’t going to risk it all for the same man he was trying to get away from. He thought about all of this as he was sitting in Goodness 101, while Fairy Godmother asked questions.

            “What do you do if a baby is crying?” She asked and pointed to the words on the board with her pointer. “Do you: A, Put a Curse on it. B, Leave it alone. C, Give it a bottle. Or D, Poison it.” She looked at the five students who all looked disinterested.

            “You give it a bottle,” Mal said with a bored tone.

            “Correct again!” cheered Fairy Godmother.

            “How did you get that right?” asked Jay, causing Hadrian to roll his eyes.

            “Easy. I picked the one that isn’t any fun.” She replied in a dry tone.

            “Next question. You find a vial a poison on the ground. Do you: A, Put it in the King's wine. B, Put it in an apple. Or C, Turn it into the proper authorities.” She asked in her sweet, happy voice. She looked expectantly out at the five students, while Evie, Jay, and Carlos all jumped up and down in their seats trying to get picked to answer. “Evie?”

“Umm… What was the second one again?” She asked ditzy like. Causing Fairy Godmother to smile and look at Jay.

“The answer is C.,” he said smirking at Carlos.

“Correct!”

“Yeah!” Jay yelled at Carlos repetitively, as he grabbed him, gave him a noogie and wrestled him onto the table.

“Enough of that now, save all the energy for the Tourney field,” she said trying to defuse the situation, as a young girl with black hair came hurrying in.

“The Family Day Committee needs your signature, Headmistress.” Said the girl in a rush. You could tell she was terrified of being in the presence of the villains’ children.

“Class this is Jane. My daughter.” Introduced Fairy Godmother, despite the embarrassed “Mom” that came from Jane’s flushing form, before she rushed out of the room as the bell rang.

“Headmistress? Might I have a word?” Hadrian asked her when the other four left for their next class.

“Certainly, Hadrian. Let us walk and talk.” She agreed and walked with him out the door and towards her office. The hallway to her office was conveniently empty, and that was perfect for Hadrian.

“I was wondering if you heard anything from my family in Olympus.” He asked quietly so that he wouldn’t be overheard, just in case any stragglers came down the hall.

“Not yet, but be hopeful. It’s a long way from Auradon to Olympus so we just have to wait.” She said with a kind and hopeful look on her face. She knew there would be a word from the gods as soon as Persephone knew her son was in Auradon.

“Oh okay” he replied not so hopeful. “There’s something else. I…I want to stay in Auradon. Or anywhere, really. I don’t want to go back, Fairy Godmother. Please, I really need your help to stay. I can’t go back to my father.”

“Oh, Hadrian. I’ll do everything I can to make sure you can stay, but it isn’t up to me.”

“Then who? Who do I have to talk to?” He questioned, terrified that he was going to be sent back.

“Prince Ben, Queen Belle, or King Beast, I’m afraid.” She said solemnly.

“Then I’ll have to show them my best behavior.” He said smiling a little forced before he thanked her and left for his next class.

* * *

 

            History class was alright, well as alright as having an owl-turned-professor can be. None the less, Professor Archimedes knew his stuff, on Camelot and Ancient history. Hadrian though wasn’t all there today in class. He had bigger things on his mind, namely Family Day which was coming up fast. He wondered if he’d see his mother and grandmother at the Family Day party tomorrow afternoon. He really wanted to believe that they thought him capable of good, that he was worth more to them than just the Son of Hades. He couldn’t stop thinking of what could go wrong though, all the dreadful what if’s, he just couldn’t. Because as you know, bad things happen at the worst time.

* * *

 

           “You want to WHAT?!?!” Hadrian screamed at Mal when she told him their plan, as she was stirring in the ingredients into the silver mixing bowl. All five kids were spread across the kitchen. Carlos on the counter to the left of Mal’s, Jay standing beside Carlos, and Evie and Mal mixing at the counter next to the fridge in front of Hadrian.

            “Oh come on it’s just a love potion. Sides I’m not gonna leave it on forever.” She said like it was no big deal messing with someone’s emotions.

            “That’s not the point! Why must you guys resort to magic every time something you don’t like happens?!?” Hadrian shouted giving up on Mal trying to be good, she was trying to hard just to please her mother. He couldn’t help her any longer. “I’m done! You can talk to me about anything and everything, but I am no longer going to help you! I don’t care about our parents, they’re trapped on the Isle where they can’t get out to hurt us anymore! I’m not jeopardizing that for anything!”

            “Okay, all it needs now is one teardrop.” Said Mal, ignoring Hadrian’s outburst and continuing on, “And I don’t solve everything with magic” she rebutted giving him a glare, earning an “are you for real” look from Hadrian, as he threw up his hands in the air, as if praying for patience, so as not to strangle the fairy.

            “Alright so let’s chop some onions and be done with it.” Said Carlos holding up an onion as if that was all it would take.

            “That won’t work we need emotional human tears.” Countered Mal, shaking her head in the negative, “and we don’t cry.”

            Suddenly out of nowhere, Lonnie, Mulan’s Daughter, walked into the kitchen. “Hey Guys!” she greeted cheerfully, “Whatcha making?” she asked as she dips her finger in the bowl, followed by five shouts of “No!” “What I wasn’t gonna double-dip.” She says confused, smacking her lips trying to get the flavors of what they were cooking.

            After a few seconds, and nothing happened, Lonnie still looked at them confused. Mal, ever the opportunistic, leaned forward over the bowl and asked, “Is it missing anything?”

            Lonnie simply walked over to the fridge and pulls out a bag of brown solid drops, she replies. “Actually yeah, chocolate! My mom makes the best cookies when we can’t sleep.” She started talking as she puts a handful of chips into the bowl. Though she stopped when she got five looks of confusion. “What? Your parents never baked you cookies before?” at the silence she continued, slowly and unsure of herself now, “I mean I know they’re villains and all but I just thought even villains loved their kids too.” She finished lamely. That comment causes three of the four villains to look away sad at what she said because they knew it wasn’t exactly true. While the other two stiffened like petrified wood. Hadrian, as he was trying to fight off the memories of what his father did to him throughout his life, and Carlos trying to forget what his mother did to him.

“I’m so sorry.” She said as a tear trickled down her cheek, realizing that things were really a lot harder for them on the Isle.

            Shocked, Mal jumped forward, and swiped the tear-off Lonnie’s face, and quickly threw it into the bowl. “Done” she exclaimed with a smile confusing poor Lonnie at the same time.

            “Come on Lonnie. Let’s give them some room.” Hadrian says as he walks Lonnie back to her room, really just giving himself an excuse to get some space to shake off bad memories and the other kids time alone. “To be honest, I haven’t stayed with my father since I was 5.” He started to open up after they were some ways away from the kitchen. “We never had the best relationship when I was growing up. He resented being on the Isle so much that he made it miserable to be around, taking it out on anyone near him, and one day I found an empty room in a warehouse on the edge of the island facing Auradon, right by the cove. I slowly started to leave things there of mine, then suddenly after a while, I had all my stuff there. He never noticed, not even after I never came home. The first time in 11 years that I talked to him with actual words was the day I came to Auradon.” He told her a bit of his past, to make her understand that not all villain kids had it made like the heroes’ kids. There weren’t hugs, kisses, cuddles, or even bedtime snacks on the Isle. The villains made it all bad, with no good found anywhere. “I can’t speak for the others, as growing up I didn’t really play with anyone else, but most had it better than I did. They had parents who, in some sick way, cared about them. Even if it was only as future heirs.” He glanced at Lonnie, only to see more tears on her face. “Please, don’t pity us. They won’t appreciate it, and I just grew to accept my Fate. The life of a Villain’s kid isn’t chocolate and roses. Some of us want to get out, but knew no one would accept us, so we never tried.” He said as they finally approached Lonnie’s dorm room. “Thank you for listening, Lonnie. Have a good night.” He said quietly as he turned to leave for his dorm room, in a melancholy mood, fighting tears and knew he was going to have nightmares tonight.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

 

Chapter 5 – The Games

“Mmm I love the chocolate chips,” said Ben as he bit into the cookie that Mal had offered him, and it caused anger and frustration to boil in his stomach as he watched the scene play on in front of him.

Hadrian couldn’t stand to watch any more of Mal giving Ben the love potion, so he turned to leave and head somewhere, anywhere but there. He walked all around the property until he ended up at an empty field on campus. Surrounded by a variety of spring flowers, he couldn’t help it as the emotions he held in all his life flared to life within him. Anger, Sadness, Loneliness, Bitterness, Abandonment, Hurt. All these negative emotions that sprung up out of nowhere, and Hadrian had no idea who they were directed to. He was angry at his father for blaming him for being trapped on the Isle of the Lost and taking it all out on him. He was bitter towards the heroes’ kids for getting all the love and affection from their parents, while he suffered through his father’s “care”. The abandonment and hurt he felt could only come from his family for leaving him on the island and never once contacting him or checking on him. The loneliness he knew was because no matter what, he was alone through this all, and he couldn’t find a way out. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the tears hit his hands. Looking around to see if anyone saw him, he noticed that all the flowers were leaning towards him as if to hold him but couldn’t reach him, and lacked a little of their brightness that was there when he arrived.

Brushing it off as nothing, Hadrian stood up and headed for the forest for a walk, hoping that being in the woods would clear his mind. As he strolled through the wooded area he couldn’t stop noticing all the trees and green all leaning towards him. It was beginning to make him nervous, so instead of continuing his walk he spun around and bolted back the way he came. All the way back he failed to notice his skin tinting light, almost translucent, green, as the nerves and paranoia set in. It was all fine until he hit the flowered clearing and looked back the way he came, that he finally noticed the ground. In the shape of footprints leading the way he came from were little patches of flowers. Just simple wildflowers, but flowers none the less.

Freaked out and unnerved by it all, Hadrian took a few deep breaths and headed back to the school and away from the unexplainable patches. He never noticed his skin turning back to the pale white it once was, or the pair of brown eyes in the tree in the flower glade watching him as he collected his books from the tree and walked back to the building to go lay down.

* * *

 

Hadrian tried to avoid everyone at the game, sitting in the far-right corner of the bleachers by Doug and the band, just in case something happened he could bolt to the school. He watched as Jay convinced the coach to let Carlos play in the game, and how they worked perfectly together with Ben to win the game. It all was going fine, even when Ben asked Mal to go out with him, and Audrey announced that Chad was her new boyfriend in retaliation.

That wasn’t a problem at all for Hadrian. No, the problem was after the game, in Goodness 101. No thanks to Fairy Godmother and her stupid web camera.

Somehow she was able to get a computer and webcam to the Isle so that the villains could talk to us on Family Day, since they couldn’t come, for obvious reasons. No, the problem was that the other four parents were on the screen, it was how embarrassed he felt when the Fairy Godmother asked where his father was.

Too embarrassed and hurt to reply, Hadrian simply spun around, grabbed his stuff, and hurried out of the room, hoping no one saw the tears streaming down his face. He never felt so humiliated in his life, and he couldn’t understand why it was bothering him. Never had his father been able to affect him so much as he did just then. He didn’t even take the time to ask where he was sleeping for the best 11 years. He wasted no time getting to his room, he decided he would do everything in his power to show the King and Queen how much he deserved to stay on the mainland, even if he was doing it to selfishly stay away from his father.

Opening the door and running face first into a hard muscular chest, however, wasn’t how he wanted to start that. “Oomph.” Was the only noise that escaped his mouth when it happened. Looking up he stared into the melted chocolate brown eyes that were looking right back at him in mischief and amusement. He couldn’t help take in the handsome features too. The aristocratic jawline, the button noes, the perfectly sculpted eyebrows, the Cupid’s bow lips, and the short, silky blond hair that was styled into perfection. Altogether the guy had Hadrian speechless.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t expect anyone to be back yet. I’m Ryan.” Said the guy as he steadied Hadrian and holding him at arm’s length, before stepping back into the room. “You must be Hadrian. Huh. I must admit you are way different than I thought you’d be. Shorter too.” He said with a joking smirk on his face.

“Uh yeah, that’s me. I think I get that from my mom.” Hadrian said rubbing the back of his head, avoiding looking at Ryan until his blush went away. He hurried into his side of the room, praying that his blush would subside quickly. “I’m sorry if I interrupted anything, I just had a rough day and decided to get ready for the party early.”

“Huh? No, your fine I just got back a few seconds ago.” He smiled. “Rough day though, wanna talk about it?” he said lounging on his bed looking at Hadrian as he pulled out drawers and bags. Shamelessly checking the demi-god out while he talked.

“Just family issues is all,” Hadrian mumbled as he dug through his wardrobe for the outfit he got specifically for the party. “And I still haven’t heard back from my mother. I’m starting to worry that she won’t be here tonight” He said in a disappointed tone, holding out the suit to look at it. It was a special request he asked Evie to make, and she did wonderfully on it.

The suit was different from what he normally wears, in multiple different ways. Mainly the style was very similar to a prince’s clothes, and the colors were his mothers, instead of the dark and menacing colors of his father. He originally got the suit to wear for his mother but now he just wanted to distance himself from his father as much as possible. The suit pants and jacket were a light shade of purple, with a button up shirt that was light blue, and to tie it all together he had requested a magenta tie and pocket clothe, all in his mother’s colors. Quickly, he went into the bathroom and changed into the suit, before walking out to ask Ryan how he looked.

“I’m sure she’ll be here, Hadrian. Invitations are sent out magically to all parents of any students who stay at Auradon for more than a night.” He tried to reassure him while staring at the form-fitting suit as it hugged his lithe frame. “And I must say you look perfect in those colors. Much better than grey and navy.” He looked Hadrian up and down for emphasis, causing Hadrian to blush again.

“Thank you.” He mumbled in return, spinning around to put the other clothes away and hide the new blush.

“You know, I don’t really have a date for the party tonight. How about I escort you.” He said with a voice full of hope, “Unless you have a date already.” He tried to catch himself, trying to make the offer sound less like a plea to be around him.

“No, I’d like that very much,” Hadrian said before he could stop himself, and just as fast as he said that he slammed a hand over his mouth in shock. Yes, he was attracted to him, but was he gay? It was clear that Ryan was attracted to Hadrian and was at the least bisexual, but was Hadrian? He had no clue, he’s never had a girlfriend or boyfriend before. Too busy dealing with his life on the island to even entertain the thought on sexual attraction. It was always just Hadrian.

“Great! The parents are just starting to arrive so how about you hang out here while I get ready and change!” Ryan said happily before grabbing a hanging bag that must of have had his suit in it and rushed into the bathroom where Hadrian just was.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Chapter 6 – The Families

            Hadrian had no idea what was going through his head as he sat on his bed waiting for Ryan to come out of the bathroom. He had only just met Ryan, hardly even knew him, it hasn’t even been a full week since he came to Auradon and already he was asked out on a date by a prince, his own roommate at that. He just couldn’t understand why Ryan would ask him out. They never talked before, never even spent time in their own room together, as roommates. Hadrian was always asleep when Ryan came home and even when Ryan left in the mornings, so they never were together at the same time. In fact, they had just met for the first time since being placed together. What was he thinking!

            He was interrupted from his thoughts when Ryan came back in, decked out in his own suit, similar to Hadrian’s but different colors. Ryan’s suit jacket was a stunning shade of turquoise with a cream button down underneath it. Around his neck was a light brown tie to match his pocket cloth. His suit pants were a tan color hanging over dark brown dress shoes. His blonde hair was still styled to perfection though. “So, I know we just met and all, but I think it’d be good to spend some time together and I’d really like to get to know you a bit. At least, know you more than just Hades’ Kid.” He admitted with a chuckle, smiling a blinding smile at Hadrian. “Plus you’re kinda cute and hey I wouldn’t mind a second date after today.” He said with a wink trying to lighten the mood but had a hint of sincerity to his words.

            Hadrian couldn’t think of anything to say back, so he just simply nodded at him. Which in turn made Ryan smile light up like the name of his kingdom’s symbol, and it made Hadrian just want to smile back, before Ryan offered Hadrian his arm and, together they walked out of the room and headed straight for the party. Although Hadrian couldn’t stop the pit in his stomach from coming back as they walked closer to the party outside.

* * *

 

            Hadrian can’t help but smile in spite of himself, at the peaceful atmosphere of the party. The welcome that Ben had organized was amazing, showcasing the talents of the student body perfectly, and the food was delicious. It was all perfect.

            Ryan found him at the table of food, just as the other four kids arrived. Hadrian couldn’t deny he saw them glowing for the first time he had known them. He could always see that they were good inside despite everything their parents tried to teach them, and this was the first real time that they were truly happy.

            “They’re changing.” He mentioned to Ryan as he gazed at the four of them over by the chocolate fountain, with a small genuine smile on his lips.

            “Oh? How so?” he asked following Hadrian’s gaze towards the quartet.

            “Evie is realizing she doesn’t need a prince to be happy, that her mother is wrong for thinking that only money is power. Carlos has realized his mother is truly insane and there’s nothing right about her, that she lied to him all his life to keep him under her thumb. Jay has found something he is good at Tourney and is happy here now that he doesn’t have to steal things for his father’s approval. And Mal, well she’s happy for the first time ever. She has had it the hardest of them all, being the Mistress of Darkness’s daughter and all. Her mother only wanted her to be the second most evil being ever, after herself that is. And now being in Auradon it has shown her that we don’t have to be our parents. We can be whatever we want to be. We don’t have to fear anything happening as we go about our day.” He explained with a smile on his face. “Prince Ben has done more than what he sought out to do. He didn’t just offer a second chance to us. He ended the next generation of evil, just by bringing us five to Auradon. I don’t care what anyone says, this will be the best and most defining thing of Prince Ben’s rule.”

            “I see what you mean,” Ryan said with a smile looking at Hadrian.

            “So do we.” Said a female voice from behind them.

            Spinning around to see who it was, Ryan smiled and hugged the woman. “Mother, Father!” he shouted happily. “It’s so good to see you. Let me introduce you to Hadrian. Hadrian this is Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene, my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Hadrian, my date.”

            Queen Rapunzel looked stunning. She wore a slim fitting magenta dress, that was trimmed with golden suns around the base of the dress. The neckline dipped to just above her breasts and over her shoulders was a lavender shawl. Her blond hair was braided and full of flowers, courtesy of the kids of her kingdom. Next to her King Eugene was wearing his turquoise vest over a cream button up, and tan khakis with dark brown boots. On top of their heads sat the crowns of Corona, the kingdom of the sun.

            “Your Majesties,” Hadrian said politely with a bow of the head.

            “Please Rapunzel is fine.” She said with a smile and took his hand. “I agree with you wholeheartedly, though. Children aren’t like their parents. I should know, I grew up with a woman who used me for the magic of my hair. Plus not all villains are bad. Right Eugene!” she said looking at her husband. The former thief just grinned and nodded at his wife.

            “Right. I used to be a thief you know. Stole the Corona Crown from Rapunzel’s castle. But then I met her and fell in love. After nearly dying from a frying pan to the face” He said smiling at Rapunzel, eliciting a laugh from everyone.

            “I’m glad not all heroes are against us,” Hadrian said gratefully to the duo, as Ryan slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “I just hope nothing happens that changes how the others feel.”

            Suddenly there was a commotion from the croquet field, that drew Hadrian’s attention. “Excuse me a moment,” Hadrian said when he noticed that he couldn’t find the other four kids. He rushed over to the field in time to hear the tail end of the acquisitions.

            “Enough!” he shouted as he went up and over to Queen Leah, as she tried to gear up for round two. “How dare you! You, a fully grown adult, former Queen. You blame a child for her mother’s misdeeds. A child who wasn’t even born when those deeds occurred, for the mistakes of your generation! You heroes go around preaching that villains are evil, that they do all these bad things. Yet here you are ripping into a young girl who hasn’t done a damn thing to you.” Hadrian raged, not noticing as the rose bushes and flowerbeds rose up to tower over his back as if glaring down at the source of his rage. “I thought that all the Villains on the Isle were bad, with the way they treat their kids and not just what they did to get on the island, but you heroes are just as bad.” He said as he went over to the other four kids helping Mal stand up from where she fell to the ground, covered by the other three so that the crowd couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes. “You stand here and judge us for what our parents did, and yet not one of you can see us for who we are. Children! Your hatred blinds you, just as the hatred of our parents did them! You should be ashamed of yourselves for how you are treating us.” He looked at each and every hero gathered on the field, and most of them looked away in shame, but there were a few that looked angry at the demi-god’s words.

            “You, your highness, can’t give us a chance as your wife did you. Yet your wife can’t even give us more either. You forget that the inhabitants of the Isle are still your subject. There are children there that starve because you decided to shorten the number of barge deliveries to the Isle, out of spite. You gave the villains the immortality to suffer on the Isle, yet children are dying because it doesn’t extend to them. Do you even know how many relatives we have lost on the Isle? No, you don’t, because you are too high up on your pedestal to care. Your son gave us a chance at redemption and all of us are here and have changed. But you refuse to see that. Has any of your children been cursed? No, I don’t believe so.” He turned to Chad Charming next. “You can’t rub two brain cells together to pass a single class. Always having others do your homework for you instead, and belittling others with talent, because they are doing better than you. Certainly not the son of Cinderella I would like to have.” And then looked at Audrey. “You are so self-centered that all you care about is how you’ll be a princess one day and everyone is beneath you. You act so self-righteously that it sickens me. It disgusts me that someone known as so kind-hearted as Aurora would have a daughter so spoiled rotten.” He looked at everyone around him. “None of you deserve the title of heroes, the claim that your good. None of you deserve that title at all. I have met only Five people here that are good. And only two of them are original heroes. I had faith in you all before coming here, faith that you would see how different we are from our parents. I hope you’re happy. You’ve single-handedly screwed five people over with your prejudice views. Five people that would have gladly helped you do anything. But instead, your prejudice and hate ruled you worse than my father’s greed for the throne of Olympus.” And with that Hadrian gathered Mal in his arms and led the other three to his room, and away from the heroes. To be able to compose themselves and recover from the hateful words of the bitter old Queen.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian and Ryan, they’re mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

 

Chapter 7 – The Choices

            “Thank you for standing up for us like that Hadrian.” Said Evie in a quiet voice, as she looked down at her hands. She had been quiet since she knocked out Chad back at the party, up until we got to Hadrian’s room. Sitting around the room the five sat quietly. Mal laying curled up on Hadrian’s bed, Jay and Carlos sitting on the floor leaning back against the bed frame, and Evie sitting at his desk facing Mal on the bed. Hadrian couldn’t sit still, however, still agitated about the incident on the field, as he paced back and forth in front of the four kids.

            “Yeah, thanks.” Carlos and Jay said solemnly from their position on the floor.

            “I didn’t do it just for you guys,” Hadrian said as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of the four, finally deciding to face the music and have a serious talk with the four. “I did it because it had to be done. You guys may not notice, but Auradon is good for us, for You.” He said as he looked at each of their subdued faces, finishing on Mal’s as she rolled and sat up to look at him, hugging his pillow for support. “Let me ask you this. Jay, how did you feel on the Isle? How did you feel when everywhere you went you had to steal things just for your father to sell?” he said looking at Jay then. “Carlos, how about all those times your mom tried to get you to do all those things for her while she sat on the couch all day talking to that stuffed dog of hers? When she’d give you that impossibly long list of chores? I know what happened when you didn’t finish them or ruined her furs.” He shifted from Carlos to Evie. “Evie you had it the best of us. Your mom only ever dolled you up and taught you how to look the best for a prince, but she never allowed you to be you, never allowed you to show how smart you are. How does it make you feel to know that you we just a meal ticket for her?” He smiled at her to let her know it was okay, that she was more than that. “And Mal, you had it the hardest. Your mother always degraded you, compared you to her in every way and always you never raised up to her expected.” He said looking at Mal. “Can you guys honestly say you want to go back to that? Back to being under them, to be their minion and not their child?” He looked at each and every one of them to see, but they already knew their answer. They did, but the only problem was they didn’t have the courage to say it out loud yet.

            “I want to tell you a story. A story about a young godling…” Hadrian started out. “Once upon a time, on an island filled with all the evilest villains in the world. There lived a boy. He was a small young boy, only 5 years old. He had a father that never accepted him, never wanted him. He blamed him for his imprisonment on that island and took every chance to beat it into him that it was all his fault. He would come home drunk off of soured wine from the bar some nights and slip into the young boy’s room. On those nights, he would pull the boy onto his lap and strip off his dirty pajamas, exposing the boy to the man completely. The man would touch the boy and say how wonderful he was, he would rub the boy where no father should. There were other times that his father would come home from the bar, raving mad, and he would take out his anger on the boy, whipping him with anything he could find. The boy would take the beating all night until his father fell asleep in his chair. One night, as soon as his father fell asleep the boy crawled out of the house, all the way to the edge of the island where no one would go. He slipped into a hideaway hole, where he patched himself up. Healed all the wounds that he could see.” Hadrian took a deep breath, emotions choking himself up before he continued on with his story. “One day the boy, after another beating, decided he couldn’t live like that anymore. So with his last bit of strength, he crawled to his hideaway hole and just laid there. He was too tired. Too tired of patching himself up, too tired of living his life, too tired of the island, of his father, of everything. So he just laid there, for days on end, until one day. One day he was lying there. He had no clue who it was, a shadowy figure came into his hideaway. He couldn’t see them from his fatigue. The person held him, sang to him, told him he was meant for greater things, told him he was good, told him he would be greater than his father, told him of all the good in the world, of the heroes on the mainland, and told him that out there in the world where people who loved him lived. After that, he fell asleep and awoke the next morning remembering the final words the person said to him, that drove him to be good. They said ‘The good are the ones who have to go through tragedy to become who they are.’ And ever since that day, the boy has done all he can for everyone else, to bring his goodness to everyone in that dark place. For the tragedy he went through made him strong, and that strength made him good.” When Hadrian finished his story, he decided that he’d give them time to think about their choices and to decide what they’d choose to do. He also needed to get away, to control his emotions. He felt raw from exposing his story to the four, but they needed to hear it. With that he headed for the door that was cracked open.

            Stepping out into the hallway, closing the door fully, he leaned his head against the cool wood. Suddenly, Hadrian felt a hand land on his shoulder. Looking up with tired, red eyes, he saw it was Ryan and his parents.

            “What you said out there was brave. Only a hero would stand up like that for those who can’t. You’re a hero, Hadrian.” Said Rapunzel with red-rimmed eyes, showing that they had heard his story.

            “Am I? because I don’t feel like one.” He said to them in a lost voice, before walking away from the trio, looking as lost as he sounded. Letting his feet lead him to somewhere he could be alone.

* * *

 

            He didn’t stop walking until he reached the flower glade. He sat at the base of the willow tree at the edge of the glade, facing the school, and pulled his legs to his chest. He just sat there, deep in self-pity, unaware of the world around him. Why had he told them all of that? He didn’t know. What did he expect them to do after hearing about his life? No clue there either.

            “You know I didn’t want to leave you with him.” Said a voice from beside Hadrian, startling him out of his thoughts.

            Startled, he looked over at the woman who sat next to him. She was a tall woman, with shining blonde hair that flowed to the ground, not as long as Rapunzel’s but long none the less. Her skin a soft tan on her skin, as if kissed by the sun. It was her eyes that caught him though, they were the exact shade of liquid silver as his. It suddenly struck him that this woman, this was his mother. He sat there in stunned silence, unable to say anything. She continued to talk, not looking at him, just staring off towards the edge of the glade, with her knees pulled up to her chest, just like Hadrian was.

            “I loved you since the day you were born. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, how could any mother want to look away from their babes. The only problem with keeping you was that you were a boy. In the family, the traditions really, they believe the father would raise and train the boys, while the mother raised the girls. I knew Zeus’ rules, once I gave you over to your father I would never be able to see you again. Not until you were off the island. Oh, you should have seen the storm I threw at them when they demanded I give you to Him. Droughts across the kingdom, earthquakes too.” She said with a smile. “but it never mattered, I was forced to give you over but never would I do it, without a fight. Let’s just say Auradon had a dead spring that year.”

            “Why didn’t you ever come to see me?” Hadrian asked in a small voice, emotions too raw to say more. Why not come and take me? Why not let me know you loved me? Why not stop him before he did everything he did to me?

            “I did. Every year, I would come to see you, from afar. It would have been dangerous for me to suddenly show up, a beautiful woman, near a child of the Underworld's ruler. I’d even leave gifts on your bed. I was there when you were 5, I tried everything I could when I found you. I wasn’t going to lose you before I could even know you. Your life thread was diming, I had to fight with the fates to keep you with me. I told you what I had hoped to keep you going. ‘The good are the ones who have to go through tragedy to become who they are.’ I knew you were good, even more than the heroes here. I knew you weren’t meant to be with your father, the moment I held you in my arms. It never went away, even after they fed you the mortality potion. You’re growing into your powers now, and I don’t think they’re like your father’s. A mother knows.”

            “What do you mean powers? I never showed any powers. I’m completely mortal.” Hadrian questioned.

            “That was the barrier stopping them. His powers were dangerous, he’s pyrokinetic. Able to raze the world to the ground. Yours, however, aren’t.” she said with a knowing look.

            “How do you know what I have?” Hadrian asked her.

            “Look around, Hadrian.” She said with a gesture all around her, as if the answer was simple.

            Hadrian looked all around him and just like the last time he was out here, all the flowers were tilted towards him and looked a little duller in color. “I can control plants?” he asked his mother, still looking around him. He turned his head to look up at the tree, which suddenly had its branches drooping further down, expressing its sadness along with him.

            “Yes, you can.” She smiled, a proud smile showing that he was nothing like his father. “You have chloro-kinesis.”


	8. Chapter 8 - The Transformations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Chapter 8 – the Transformations

            Hadrian and Persephone spent the rest of the afternoon out by the willow tree, just talking about random things and getting to know each other, but after a couple of hours, Hadrian decided it was time to go and check in on the others. He needed to know what they were going to do now.

            “Mother I am so glad that you were able to come.” He started to say. “I have always wanted to be with you, but I have to do something. Something that is bigger than just me. Is it alright if we can meet again?” He asked her with a pleading look as the duo stood up from the ground, and brushed the dirt off their backsides.

            She smiled at him with a smile that radiated pure happiness and brightened the colors of the glade. “Of course, after all, who else is gonna teach you how to control your powers?” She said with a wink, before leading him back to the school with a hand on his lower back. Hadrian then noticed that despite believing that his mother was always short, it turns out he was the shortest of his family, as his mother stood at 6’ even.

            The walk back to the school started out as a peaceful walk back to the dorms, but suddenly turned sour when they ran into an infuriated King Beast and his wife, Queen Belle.

            “I have never been so insulted in my life. I demand you pack your belongings and return to the Isle immediately.” King Beast started to demand as he shook with rage, his face turning red. His words caused something in Hadrian to raise its hackles in anger, but before he could say a thing his mother spoke first.

            “My son will do no such thing.” Said Persephone, as she towered over Beast, looking like the true Queen of the Dead that she was. “You will do well to remember whom you are speaking with and just whom his family is, Your Highness” She continued coldly and mockingly, “For My husband may have been Lord of the Dead when he was free, but I am still Queen of the Dead, and as such I can still make your life miserable should you Ever decide to harm or condemn an innocent child, more than those still on the island that is. Especially with your tantrum, you are currently throwing, all because you were scolded by a child.”

            “You will listen to me! I am the King!” Beast Roared as his face started to turn purple, and his wife starting to look uncomfortable behind him.

            “No you will listen to me! Should you step another toe out of line during the next few hours that you are king, I will give sanctuary to all who feel unjustified and declare War of Auradon! Test my patience, Beast, and you’ll find that I am not the only one who will take up arms against you. You have made many of the people angry, by denying anyone but the Royals what they deserve.” She politically said back to him, voice still as cold as the dead.

            “You wouldn’t dare.” He said with his narrow eyes directed right at her’s.

            “You want a war with the Gods of Olympus, Beast? I can tell you now we have fought Two wars and won both of them. And they were against creatures who had powers that could level all of Auradon in seconds without effort.” She challenged him calmly while looking at her cuticles not bothered at all with what she just threatened.

            Huffing defeated yet still angry, Beast and Belle stormed off the opposite direction from the duo, grumbling about insufferable children and self-righteous gods.

            “You wouldn’t really start a war against Auradon…Would you?” Hadrian asked his mother, as they resumed their walk towards the school.

            “Hum? Oh of course not. Zeus doesn’t meddle in Auradon’s affairs. That was all empty threats, well the war parts were, not the amnesty for the unjustified people. Should it come to that, I would offer it, and with all the lower class people gone, the Royals would flounder and collapse, because the ones who do everything for them would be gone.” She said with another wink. “I learned a lot from my Cousins, Athena and Eris.” She finished with a giggle as she locked arms with Hadrian, leading him farther to his dorm.

* * *

 

            Hadrian left his mother in the entrance hall, with a kiss on the check and a promise of future meetings. Content with meeting his mother and the promises of not returning to the Isle, he focused on the matter at hand, the VKs.

            After he walked the rest of the way to his room, he found that the four others were still there. Carlos was asleep on the couch leaning on Jay’s thigh, Mal and Evie were curled up talking in hushed voices on Hadrian’s bed, and Jay was playing Ryan at Max Steele on the game console.

            “Hey, Guys.” Hadrian greeted startling Mal and Evie from their conversation on his bed to look at him. “Have you given thought to what you’re going to do?” He asked as he saw Ryan slip out of the room to the bathroom, giving them some privacy as he turned on the shower.

            He saw Jay look down to Carlos who was still sleeping., as he walked to sit at the desk chair again. Evie turned away biting her lip clearly still thinking about what he revealed in his story, and Mal had a sad look on her face and couldn’t meet his eyes.

            “They’ll never accept us.” She said quietly like it was a fact. “To them, we’re proof of our parents’ evil schemes. How are we ever going to show them we want to change if they can’t see us as different people, other than our parents?”

            “I don’t want to be bad.” Mumbled Carlos as he started to wake up, “But the heroes don’t make it easy for us to be good. They already labeled us as evil before we even got here.”

            “We’re just going to have to go through with their plan.” Said Mal despite what she wanted, as she got up and flipped through her spell book to the love potion’s page. You could see it written all over her face, how much it was killing her to go through with the plan.

            “You’re going to lift the love spell, aren't you?” asked Evie as she stood to walk over to her and looked over her shoulder.

            “It not right to leave Ben under it while my mother takes over.” She said with tears shining in her eyes refusing to fall. “It isn’t fair that we even have to do this.

            Hadrian nodded once to the four solemn looking teens, understanding why they felt the need to go through with the plan, and feeling sad that they felt that way. “You know I can’t help you if you decide to go through with it in the end, but know there is always room in Olympus if you choose to be good.” He offered them a way out, even if it takes them till the moment the crown is set on Prince Ben’s head for them to take it. He wanted them to take it, and he would fight anyone who thought they didn’t deserve the chance to be here.

            They didn’t talk much more about the serious stuff for the rest of the time they were together, but after a while the four left in a better mood than when they arrived in Hadrian’s room. A short while after they had left, Ryan returned with his hair still wet from the shower.

            “Thanks for stepping out, Ryan. I really appreciate it. They really need to believe in themselves. I can’t believe those HYPOCRITES!” Hadrian shouted, anger coming back ten-folds at the royals.  “They preach about being good and how they are better than the villains, yet they degrade, harass, and demean CHILDREN!” Hadrian said pacing the room in fury. “Oh, I have half a mind to…Urgh!” He finished as he threw his hands in the air, plopping onto his bed, covering his eyes with his arm.

            “I know, I know. The royal are idiots but some are truly good. Right?” Ryan said as he pulled on his sleeping pants. “I mean my parents, Ben, and I are good right?” he said winking at Hadrian as he tied the drawstrings together.

            “Touche.” Was all Hadrian said as he changed into his pajamas himself.

            “So…How about breakfast with me tomorrow before the coronation?” Ryan asked, leaning on his left arm, looking at Hadrian from his bed.

            “Oh umm…Sure I don’t see why not.” He said a little nervously, climbing into bed.

            “Great! Be ready around 8:30 – 9:00 and we’ll head out!” He said happily before saying goodnight and turning off his lamp.

            “Okay, Goodnight,” Hadrian said back before following Ryan’s lead.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

 

Chapter 9 – The Royals

            Hadrian was startled awake by the dream he was having, covered in sweat. In the dream, he had seen all the things his father did, lived through it all as if it was his life. From the kidnapping of Hercules to the manipulations of Megara, and ending with his father releasing the Titans. Hadrian always knew his father was a villain, but to see what he had done, the people’s lives he destroyed, just made his stomach turn in revulsion. Heart racing, he sat there trying to calm down.

            “Are you alright?” asked Ryan from his position beside his bed having awakened from his slumber by the alarm a few minutes before Hadrian woke up. “You were tossing for a while, I almost woke you up.”

            “No, I’m fine.” He said sitting up in his sweat covered clothes, still trying to shake the feeling of despair. “Just a bad dream, no worries.” He said more to try and convince himself, as he stood up and pulled out his outfit for the day. It was a simple three-quarter sleeved shirt with turquoise sleeves and collar and a dark purple torso. For pants, he grabbed a pair of whitewashed jeans. “I’m just gonna shower then we can leave for wherever you wanna take me for the morning.” He said with a slight smile, before walking towards the bathroom. “I’ll meet you at the entrance hall, and then you can take me on this mystery date.” He finished with a smile as he closed the door to the bathroom and started the huge shower head, before climbing in and reveling in the feel of the hot water washing away the sweat and soothing his tense muscles.

* * *

 

            After showering and getting changed, Hadrian sat on the bench in the entrance hall waiting for Ryan to come so they could go. He was lost in thought thinking of how things have changed and trying to see what he could do for Auradon since he wasn’t making many friends with the Royals. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong, firm hands cover his eyes.

            “Guess who?” whispered a voice in his ear, causing Hadrian to smile and chuckle.

            “Hmm is that you Ben?” Hadrian joked with a smile on his face.

            “Nope haha, just me.” Said, Ryan, as he walked around the bench to stand in front of Hadrian. “So are you ready? I’ve got a big morning planned before we can come back to get ready for the coronation.” He said with a bright smile on his face, and grabbed Hadrian’s hand, pulling him out to the waiting limo.

            “Sure but where are we going exactly?” Hadrian asked as he laughed at Ryan’s enthusiasm allowing the prince to drag him along.

            “It’s a surprise!” he said with a grin as they climbed into the back of the limo, and it pulled away from Auradon onto the main road. “I promise you’ll have fun.”

            The limo came to a stop about 10 minutes later, startling the boys out of their random conversation. “We’re here!” Ryan said happily as he jumped out of the limo, pulling Hadrian with him laughing again at his enthusiasm.

            “The Museum of Auradon?” Hadrian asked puzzled looking at the building in front of him.

            “Yeah, I figured that on the island you guys didn’t know the history of the land that our parents lived in. So I thought I’d tell you about everything. We’ve got a few hours anyway.” He replied with a smile, leading them through the main doors, on the opposite side of the building from where the VKs broke in from, into the first room of the building in the first wing, The Royal Wing.

            The Royal Wing is the west wing of the museum, where all the Princes and Princesses’ have their own displays and magical artifacts. In the first room holds the four main royals: Belle & Beast, Snow White & Florence, Aurora & Philip, and Cinderella & Charming. Throughout the room, Ryan made sure to tell the full stories of each Princess, from their sides of the tales of course.

            The First exhibit was placed in King Beast’s original castle’s ballroom. Belle stood in her golden ball gown frozen in the Waltz with the Beast form of King Adam in his blue suit. Next to them sat the Enchanted Rose and the Enchanted Mirror from the story.

            “The Mirror is enchanted to show you anything just by saying ‘Show Me…’” Ryan explained as they looked at the small silver hand-held mirror on the stand.

            Cinderella’s exhibit was designed in shades of light blue and silvers, with a model of Cinderella in her midnight ball gown and glass slippers, standing in front of her light blue pumpkin coach. Beside her stood Prince Charming in his royal suit. Both stood side by side in the front of Charming Castle’s Grand staircase, where Cinderella allegedly lost her glass slipper. On a pedestal by the carriage sat the original glass slipper that Cinderella wore to the ball.

            Snow White’s Exhibit showed her model sleeping in her glass case surrounded by flowers, Florence leaning over her to kiss her. The models of the 7 Dwarves around them with their beanies off in their hands. Behind the glass case was a replica of the front of their cottage. There was a large glass case containing the original wishing well that she visited in her youth.

            The model of Aurora stood in her pink gown, hands on top of one another, and her crown on her head. Prince Philip’s model stood next to her in his armor, the Shield of Virtue on his arm and a duplicate of the Sword of Truth on his hips in its sheath. A replica of the cottage she grew up in behind her and a stand of her forest clothes beside her. In another glass stand, were three different colored wands, green, blue, and red, the three wands of the good fairies.

            “The Shield of Virtue was actually donated to the Museum when King Philip took his crown. It’s said to have the magical ability to give the wielder hold the virtue of the greatest hero to hold it.” Ryan explained pointing it out.

            “Who was the last person to use it?” Hadrian asked as he turned to look at the silver and red shield.

            “No one knows. King Philip doesn’t tell anyone who uses his shield.” He replied as he leads him towards the entrance of the next exhibit room.

            After about 15 minutes they walked into the next Royal Room that held three more princesses: Jasmine & Aladdin, Tiana & Naveen, Ariel & Eric, and Rapunzel & Eugene. Ryan got excited that he could tell his parents story to him personally.

            In the Agrabah exhibit, Jasmine stood next to Aladdin both in their royal outfits. Raja and Abu standing behind them. To the right of the foursome stood two stands, one with the golden scarab and another withGenie’s gold Lamp. Leaning against the stand was a replica of Carpet, Aladdin’s flying carpet.

            “After leaving his Lamp forever, Genie actually stored magical sand from the Cave of Wonders inside it. The sand has magical properties that only Genie and Aladdin know. As they were the only people to ever enter the Cave and leave alive.”

            The next Exhibit was set in a Bayou with Tiana in her light green dress and Naveen in his Royal Clothes standing in the middle on a wooden dock, looking into each other’s eyes. Behind the duo were replicas of Mama Odie with her pet snake and walking stick, Louis playing his trumpet, and a slightly bigger model of Ray the firefly. There was a stand with Tiana’s father’s gumbo pot.

            “Mama Odie. Man, that woman is one crazy Witch-Doctor. Her stick is so saturated in her Voodoo Magic, but only Tiana’s son can use it, per Mama Odie’s orders. She also enchanted Louis’ Trumpet after he retired, to soothe arguments and fight.”

            A shimmering replica of Atlantis stood tall with Ariel as a mermaid wearing the Crown of Atlantis and holding the Trident, Sebastian, and Flounder by her side. Separate from her stood Prince Eric in his Royal clothes, Max their dog, and Scuttle the Seagull on the beach in front of his castle. On a stand next to Eric was Ariel’s Pink wedding dress. In Ariel’s hand was a replica of the Trident of the Sea.

            “The Trident is the most powerful object in the entire ocean. It’s able to control the entire seas and its inhabitants. Ariel keeps it with her at all times, even when she is on land with King Eric.”

            The last exhibit was a shining castle with suns decorating it. At the doors stood Rapunzel with her blond hair braided and flowered, frying pan in hand. Eugene stood next to her in his normal clothes and satchel on his shoulder. Behind the two stood Maximus with Pascal on his saddle. In a glass case was the Mystical Flower that gave Rapunzel her magical hair.

            Finally, they stepped into the last Royal Room that held the final princesses: Pocahontas & John Rolfe, Elsa, Anna & Kristoff, Mulan & Shang, and Moana & Maui. The room was a bit bigger in order to accommodate the larger exhibit of Arendalle.

            Pocahontas stood in the woods in her Chieftain clothes on, her mother’s sea blue necklace on her neck, and the tribal leader’s staff in her hand. Next to her stood John Rolfe in his settler’s uniform. Behind her sat Meeko, Flit, and Percy. Behind the five of them stood a replica of Mother Willow.

            “The Chief’s Staff is a pretty mystical artifact that many Native Americans have. Each specific to their own tribe, of course, but magical none the less. This one has the power to link with nature all around it.”

            The next exhibit was based by a lake and a cherry blossom tree. Mulan stood in her bridal clothes with her Orange Blossom Hair Comb on her head, on the left of her stood Shang Li who was wearing his General’s Armor, holding his father’s helmet. Next to them was a stand that held Mulan’s family armor and her father’s Sword. Mushu, Little Brother, and Cricket stood in front of the duo.

            The next exhibit was based in Arendalle’s throne room. Queen Elsa standing next to her throne in her snow queen clothes, Anna in her party gown on her right and Kristoff in is ice monger clothes on the left. In between Elsa and Anna stood Olaf, and behind Kristoff stood Sven. On a pedestal to the right of Anna sat Elsa’s Gloves and the Royal Scepter of Arendalle. On a stand to the left of Kristoff were Anna’s winter clothes and Elsa’s Royal gown. The final pedestal held a miniature model of Elsa’s snow castle.

            The final exhibit was based on an island covered in green plants. Standing with her tribal crown on her head and her paddle in her hands, was Moana. Next to her stood the demi-god Maui, with his legendary fishhook on his shoulders. Heihei and Pua stood at her feet. Behind them sat a model of Moana’s boat. On a pedestal sat a replica of Te’fiti’s Heart, and another holding Tala’s Necklace.

            They came back to the main lobby that had the staircase that went up to the next floors. Hadrian looked around at each on then turned to Ryan. “So what’s next?” He asked with a smile and his head tilted to the left.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

 

Chapter 10 – The Heroes

            On the second floor was the Heroes Exhibits and the Legendary Exhibit. The Heroes Exhibits held all the Heroes of the kingdom who weren’t royal but helped to defeat the villains of the land all those years ago. While the Legendary Exhibits are of all the legendary figures of Auradon that influenced all there is.

            The first room didn’t look like much to Hadrian at first but as Ryan talked, the heroes were brought to life with his words.

            In the first room were some of the younger heroes; Lilo & Stitch, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, and King Arthur. All three stood with their friends and family at the moment when they were the happiest of all.

            First one on the left was King Arthur, who was poised with the sword Excalibur pointing to the sky. To his left stood Merlin the Wizard with a proud look on his face, his wand in his hand, and bag by his feet. On Merlin’s shoulder sat Archimedes the Owl, as stoic as always. On Arthur’s right side behind him stood his adopted father and brother, Sir Ector and Kay, both wearing angry and upset looks on their faces.

            “Excalibur is everything the myths say it is, but only Arthur and his family can really use it to its full potential.” Ryan sighed cause he wouldn’t ever be able to wield it.

            The exhibit opposite of King Arthur’s looked to be split between a ship and a bedroom. In the middle of the split floated Peter Pan, his front half leaning into the bedroom and his back half in the ship. Standing looking at Peter’s face was Wendy dressed in her nightgown smiling at him, behind her stood her younger brothers, Michael and John, and her dog, Nana. Behind Peter on the ship stood the lost boys, all frozen in a sword fight across the deck. On Peter’s shoulder, was the very important fairy, Tinkerbell. Sitting on a pedestal off to the right, was a small vial of golden pixie dust.

            “Wendy, Jane and Danny’s mom, has a vial full of pixie dust that Peter gave her last time he visited. They donated it here when the King restricted magic.” Ryan told Hadrian.

            The second exhibit on the left was set in what looked to be a woodcarver’s house. Standing in the middle of the exhibit was Pinocchio as a real boy, smiling. Behind him with his hand on Pinocchio’s shoulder stood Geppetto. Over on the desk to Geppetto’s right sat Cleo the goldfish and Figaro the cat. The final person stood a bit behind Geppetto to the left, the Blue Fairy with her wand in her hand, stood smiling at the family in front of her. Next to her was another wand podium where her wand now sat, and another podium with that looked to be strands of string, Pinocchio’s puppet strings.

            “That’s the Blue Fairy. The second oldest fairy of Auradon and the second strongest. Pinocchio’s strings from his puppet are known to be unbreakable and indestructible.” Ryan said.

            The final exhibit in the room was a bit unusual, it was set on an island in front of a blue house with a pink roof. In front of the house stood six figures. Two of the six were two young girls, one looking about 11 wore a red Hawaiian dress with white flowers on it, while the other who looked 21 wore brown boots, jean shorts, and a light orange tank top. Besides the younger girl stood a blue koala looking creature. Besides the older girl stood a man in red swim trunks with a surfboard. The most unusual thing about the exhibit was the two creatures behind the trio of humans. One looked to be a big ape with four eyes wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts, while the other looked like a pole with one eye wearing a brown wig and a dress.

            “Jumba helps develop new technology for the Royals to use in Auradon, and he keeps the pod with all the other 625 experiments in his lab away from people to not cause havoc in the realm.” Ryan proceeded to explain to Hadrian that this exhibit was of Lilo and her pet Stitch who was an experiment from outer space. Aliens. Huh who knew?

            In the next room were four more heroes; Tarzan, Esmeralda, the Mad Hatter, and the Dalmatians.

            The First exhibit had the Dalmatians that escaped from Cruella and helped defeat her. It was set in the living room with Rodger and Anita sitting in their own chairs reading a book or the newspaper with all the puppies scattered around the room at their feet each sat Pongo and Perdita watching over the puppies.

            The second exhibit was set in a bizarre looking forest with giant mushrooms. On the trail stood Alice in her white and blue dress, looking up at a blue caterpillar smoking hookah. Beside Alice was the Mad Hatter in his dark colored clothes and red hair sticking out from under his hat. On Alice’s shoulder stood a small mouse with a tiny sword. Opposite the caterpillar was a bunch of huge flowers with faces and hidden in those flowers were a set of twin boys in red and yellow clothes.

            “Those Shrooms can make you shrink and grow depending on what side you eat, but only the Mad Hatter has them in his house since they are heavily regulated, per the king's proclamation,” Ryan said

            The third exhibit was set in an enormous tree house with everything made out of wood. Standing in the middle of the room was Tarzan in his brown loincloth holding his spear, Jane in her green skirt and tan shirt, and Prof. Porter in his tan shirt with a green bowtie and his green shorts. Standing beside Tarzan was his gorilla friend Terk, and off of the balcony in a hanging boat was Tantor their elephant friend.

            “That spear is fast enough to kill a leopard.” Was all Ryan said about it.

            The final exhibit was set on a balcony on a bell tower. With five figures standing looking out. The first figure was Quasimodo the bell ringer, in his green shirt and tan pants. Beside him stood Esmeralda in her gypsy performing outfit with her tambourine on her hip. Phoebus stood next to her in his Guard uniform and armor smiling. In front of the trio of adults stood a little boy with blond hair, Zephyr. Next to him stood their pet goat, Djali.

            “Esmeralda’s Tambourine is great to have at our parties, Zephyr uses it to start the party and it goes on till he touches it to stop playing,” Ryan told Hadrian with a laugh.

            The Final room was the Legendary room holding four of the strongest, bravest and oldest of the heroes; Hercules, Merida, Yen Sid, and Milo Thatch. These four heroes have been around for years longer than the royalty of today.

            The First exhibit was of Merida and her family in the throne room. They were the youngest of the Legendaries, as it’s believed that Merida was the first of the royals. There were six chairs in a row, each holding one redhead and one holding a black haired woman. There were three chairs holding the triplets, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. Next to the three sat Queen Eleanor with her long black braids. The fifth chair sat the King, King Fergus, in front of the family crest of three bears in a circle on a dark green cloth. In the final chair sat Princess Merida, with her trusty bow and arrows in her lap.

            “Merida’s bow, like most of the ancient items have been lost. What you see is only a replica of what we think it looks like.” Ryan admitted

            The next Exhibit was of Hercules standing in front of the gates of Olympus. The strongest of all heroes. He wore his bronze armor and the crest of Zeus. Beside him to the right stood Phil the satyr trainer. And on his left stood Megara in her flowing purple dress. Behind the trio stood Pegasus the winged horse.

            “The Crest of Zeus. It allows the wearer to be so brave that they can swim through the River Styx and survive.” Ryan gushed.

            The third exhibit was of the lost city of Atlantis, where Milo Thatch and his queen Kida rule. The city, while lost allows its people to come to Auradon. The exhibit sat in what they assumed as the throne room. With Milo sitting on a throne next to Kida, both wearing a light blue crystal. Above them are floating stones with faces of the past rulers.

            “Those crystals only work in Atlantis, but they allow the wearer to live forever,” Ryan explained.

The final exhibit of the legends was the most spectacular of all. It was of an office room with a huge oak desk in the middle of the room. In the chair at the great and powerful sorcerer of the entire kingdom, master Yen Sid, draped in his long blue robe and on his head sat the ultimate magical object, the Sorcerer’s Hat. Around the display were broom with hands and buckets going about their business of cleaning the office.

 “They say Yen Sid only took his hat off once, and that time his apprentice used it creating the magic brooms,” Ryan told Hadrian as they moved to the staircase to the final floor, the Villain’s Exhibits.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

 

Chapter 11 – the Villains

            The final floor of the museum was one that Hadrian didn’t know if he would find interesting or offensive, but he let Ryan lead him into the room none the less, even though he spent the first night in his father’s exhibit, and knew what he’d see already. He was surprised to see that it was rearranged since he was here last.

            The first room was the same one the other descendants went into when the snuck in to steal the wand. In it were the five vilest villains on Auradon. Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella DeVil, and of course his father, Lord of the Dead, Hades.

            The first exhibit was Maleficent, standing poised casting a spell, her scepter raised above her head, black robe frozen in the nonexistent wind. Diablo her raven was perched on a fake tree next to Maleficent, beady eyes looking ahead vacantly.

            “She decided that once trapped on the island her word was law and no one could dispute her. She was in denial about the no magic barrier for the longest time too. Always carrying around a long black walking stick, until last year when Mal found the Dragon’s Eye scepter.” Hadrian told Ryan

            The next display was of the Evil Queen, looking into her Magic Mirror. The reflection in the mirror, however, showed her as the evil hag holding a poisoned apple. Behind her stat a cauldron full of green ooze, over a frozen imitation of a fire. On a small display case, opposite the cauldron from the Evil Queen, sat a bushel of poisoned apples, the very same apples used to poison Snow White.

            “Talk about vain, she is the vainest person on the planet. When each shipment of goods comes to the isle the Evil Queen is the first to scavenge for beauty products. She once clawed out half of the Queen of Heart’s hair for a half bottle of concealer.” Hadrian admitted.

            Across from the Evil Queen was Jafar in his sorcerer’s clothes. He stood there on one foot with his cobra staff held diagonally above his head his other foot pressed to the side of his leg. On his shoulder sat Iago. To the right of Jafar was a stand holding Jafar’s Black Lamp, with a miniature figure of Genie Jafar.

            “I almost feel sorry for Jay. His father is never proud of him, always expecting him to find his genie lamp on the Isle, even though we all know where it really is. At least I know better than to try and impress my father.”

            Next came the display case with a huge red and black car in it. Next to the car stood the second most insane villain of the kingdom, Cruella DeVil. She stood with her right foot on the front fender and the thickest white fur coat on her shoulders.

            “She’s the second most insane person I had the unfortunate chance of meeting. No one wants to be near her, and only Maleficent can control her. She really shouldn’t even be on the Isle, not with how she treats Carlos.” said Hadrian

            The final case was the one Hadrian didn’t want to spend much time near. In the final exhibit was a throne of dark grey and black stalagmites. Sitting on the throne head in one hand, the other on the armrest, was the King of the Underworld, Hades. His blue flamed hair frozen in place with a bored look on his face. To the right and left stood his two henchmen, Pain and Panic. Both stood there with terrified looks on their faces. Of more to his right was a stand holding a replica of the potion that turned Hercules, and when he was born Hadrian, mortal.

            “That potion is the worst thing a god can go through, though, like Hercules, I didn’t finish the potion either. Though I didn’t know what God-like powers I retained, not until I came here.” Hadrian told Ryan when he asked how Hadrian was mortal if his two parents were gods.

            They carried on to the next room, the room was full of the least threatening villains; Stromboli, Governor Ratcliffe, Judge Frollo, Clayton, and Shan Yu. The weakest five males of the villains of the Isle.

            First was Stromboli, the fat man stood in front of his puppet wagon, arms crossed and a huge grin on his face. In a pile by the wagon’s wheel sat two marionettes dressed in red salsa dressed.

            “Those are his best puppets. He never goes anywhere without making sure they are kept in his safe. Jay once tried to steal one, and Stromboli nearly turned him into a pile of mush if Jay wasn’t as fast as he was.” Hadrian explained.

            The next exhibition was of Governor Ratcliffe. The governor stood in his magenta noble’s outfit one hand on his rifle, the other in his chest pocket. On the ground beside his boots sat Percy the dog, with his frilly color on. There was an armor displayed next to Ratcliffe, it was his black armor that the King awarded him when he left for the new world.

            “He is the most pompous ass of the nobles on the island. He goes on and on about how he was wronged by those ‘savages.’” Hadrian mocked as he described the governor.

            The next display was of the Judge Claude Frollo. He stood in his judges’ robe glaring off ahead looking at no one. Next to him stood the display case holding his jewel-encrusted dagger.

            “He’s a nasty piece of work that judge. He persecutes everyone for one thing or another. He even tried to execute me for walking on the other side of the street from him.”

            The fourth exhibit held the Hunter Clayton. He stood in his yellow shirt and olive green hunting pants, holding his trusty hunting rifle in his hands.

            “It’s kind of funny to hear him preach about how gorillas are evil. He just stands there waves his hands in the air and imitates them, telling all who walk by the evilness of the apes.” Hadrian laughed.

            The final stand in the middle of the room was of the Huns Army leader, Shan Yu. He stood in the middle of his display, with his hood over his face, looking threateningly over everyone who walked by. On his shoulder sat his falcon, glaring with his master at everyone. His sword was displayed next to Shan Yu, in a sword case, being held up by the handles on the hilt.

            “Talk about Broody, he just lurks around the island saying nothing, and growling at everyone,” Hadrian said as they moved on to the third room

            The third room you could tell held the other villainesses, as it was various shades of purple, pinks, and reds. In it was Ursula the Sea Witch, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, Madame Mim, and the Queen of Hearts.

            In the middle of the room stood Ursula the Sea Witch, standing over her potion cauldron, all eight tentacles frozen in mid-motion around her, various bottles in their grasps. On stands to her sides stood Flotsam & Jetsam. Next to the trio stood a figure of Vanessa, Ursula’s human disguise.

            “I have to admit, for being so evil, Ursula makes the best Fish and Chips on the Island.” Hadrian admitted to Ryan, rubbing his stomach.

            To the left of the doorway was Lady Tremaine and her daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. Lady Tremaine stood with her resting bitch face on, in her maroon dress. To her left stood Anastasia with a reluctant look on her face, in her hot pink dress. To her right stood Drizella in her green dress, and a smirk on her face. By their feet sat Lucifer the cat.

            “Poor Anastasia, she tried so hard to be good and yet she’s still stuck on the island with those wicked women. She’s the one I go to for nice talks sometimes.” Hadrian told Ryan with a smile.

To the doors right was Mother Gothel’s exhibit. Mother Gothel stood in her slim-fitting maroon dress admiring herself in the mirror. To her left stood a mannequin wearing her Cloak of Illusions and a case with her dagger in it.

“That Cloak is to die for, for all the villain descendants. It creates illusions around the wearer so that people can’t remember what they look like.” Hadrian Gushed over the cloak.

The far left display made Hadrian hesitate in thought. Madame Mim stood pulling her hair in imitations of pigtails standing on one fool. She stood in front of her cottage in the woods. There were pictures of her transformed into other creatures, like her polka-dotted dragon.

“This is the most insane person on the island. Mad Madame Mim. She spends half her time in a straitjacket, the other half causing mischief on the island.”

The far right display held the most temperamental woman in the kingdom. The Queen of Hearts stood with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Next to her stood her husband the King of Hearts, with a small smile. To her left stood the white rabbit looking at his pocket watch. All around her were 6 card soldiers.

“Talk about an explosive temper. Everyone just avoids her to avoid her anger issues.” Hadrian said giving the exhibit a wide berth as they continued on to the forth room.

In the fourth room stood four more of the greatest villains; Captain Hook, Gaston, Dr. Facilier, and Prince Hans of the Southern Isle.

The first display was of Captain James Hook with his hook on the hilt of his sword. Next to him stood his first mate Smee in his red cap. Off to the back stood a copy of Tic-Tock Croc the crocodile that ate Hook’s left hand.

“That barmy old codfish works at the bait and tackle shop by the docks. He tries to con people of their ‘treasures’ when they come back from fishing.”

The next display was of Gaston. He stood in front of his fireplace with his picture above it in the same position as him. His boot on the back of his hunting partner, Le Fou.

“I don’t know how Gaston caught his prey here in Auradon but he can’t catch a fly on the Isle,” Hadrian said in contemplation.

The third display was of the Voodoo Man, Dr. Facilier. He stood with a wicked grin leaning forward, with one hand on the top of his cane the other holding out a deck of tarot cards for you to choose from. On the wall behind him was a silhouette of him that was crouched forward not in the same position as the voodoo man. On a stand to his left sat a voodoo talisman that was used to turn Naveen into a frog.

“He collects everything on the Island that used to possess an ounce of magic. Though his Tarot Cards have all been scattered throughout the kingdom. I myself have one of his cards.” Hadrian said pulling out the Tarot Card, The Wheel of Fortune.

The final exhibit held the cruelest of all villains. Prince Hans of the Southern Isle stood in his royal suit hand in his shirt and behind his back, a smirk plastered on his face.

“No one likes him. Not even the lesser villains. No one uses love as a weapon against a princess and is liked. He took Princess Anna’s heart and crushed it himself.” Hadrian said spitefully.

There was one more room left that Ryan was slowly leading Hadrian to. He couldn’t see much in it as it was darkly lit, but he did see a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

            “Before we go into that room Hadrian, there’s something you need to know,” Ryan said as they came to a stop in front of the doorway. “The villain in this last room, well, there isn’t much known about it. You see no one has seen the monster for decades, and everyone alive only knows tales of the creature. When I asked my Grandmother, back when I was little, about the monster, she could only give me the legend of the beast.

            “Long ago, back before modern technology, people worshipped beings that offered protection for their villages. One of these villages sat at the bottom of a mountain. This village was full of crime and witches that did horrible deeds. Whenever a person was needed for a sacrifice they would take one of the evil inhabitants up to the top of the mountain, Bald Mountain, to the creature’s lair entrance and a huge black clawed are would reach out and crush the person pulling them into the dark caverns, never to be seen alive again.

            “The village would be protected for 30 days but on the 31st day, they must sacrifice another to regain the protection. For years the people sacrificed to the beast, using the evil and vile people that came to their town. Until 100 years passed. On the final sacrifice on the 100th year, the beast let loose a terrifying howl. The howl echoed through the village, chilling all who heard it to the bone. Moments after the howling stopped, the grounds shook as up from the unmarked graves of the criminals rose their ghosts, and as one flew to the top of Bald Mountain. As the ghosts gathered at the mountain peak the sky turned black with Dark Magic.

            “Suddenly a horrific Man-Bat creature bursts halfway through the peak of Bald Mountain, towering over the village. That night would be forever marked as Walpurgis Night. The survivors of the village say that the creature was as black as night, with two huge bat-like wings on its back and two bull-like horns on its head. They gave it only one name, as it destroyed the village before retreating back into the mountain. The creature’s name… is… Chernabog!”

            The story chilled Hadrian to the bone just listening to it. He did not know what to think of the tale of the most terrifying creature that presumably walked the Land.

            “Does anyone know where Bald Mountain is?” asked Hadrian hoping no one did for fear of the Kingdom should any awaken the beast.

            “Only one man knows where it is. The man who is allegedly the Defeater of the beast… Master Yen Sid.” Said Ryan in awe. “Think you wanna see the last room?”

            Hadrian didn’t know if he could stand to see the vile beast, even as a mannequin, so he shook his head and said, “Not today, I think it might be best to go and get ready for the coronation.” As he tried to shake the anxiety of the story from his mind.

            After all, there isn’t any need to worry over a monster that hasn’t been seen for decades, right?


	12. Chapter 12 – The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

 

Chapter 12 – The Coronation

            After leaving the Museum the duo headed back to the school to get their clothes for the coronation. When they reached the school, they could see Evie looking around the foyer searching for someone, with a suit bag in her arms.

            After spotting Hadrian Evie ran up to him happily. “Hadrian! I’m glad I found you before you left. I wanted to give this to you before you left for the coronation. I made everyone’s outfits for the ceremony today and just finished yours this morning. I just want to say that coming to the mainland has helped me realize that there are things more important than money and looks, and that, well, that on the island you were always singled out and excluded because you were different, and I’m sorry for my part in that, but now I understand why. I’m glad you never changed and that you were one of the kids to come with us here. You stuck up for us at the party even when all the other heroes ridiculed us as we did you on the island, you helped us more than I can thank you for. So Thank you, Hadrian, for everything you’ve done for us.” Evie said, and Hadrian could tell it was hard for her to say out loud to him, as she was getting emotional.

            “Evie, you guys were always good. You didn’t need me to do anything for you, you already had it in you.” Hadrian started to tell her as they walked back to his room, “You guys learned what I knew all along, that our families on the Island have nothing to be redeemed for, we as the next generation do. Evie, I want you to know that through everything that happened since coming to Auradon, I did it without fear of my father because I have something he won’t ever have, Friends. And that includes all four of you guys, ever since I saw you guys changing at the party I knew you would become good.” He finished with a smile. “Now I think its time I try on an Evie Original don’t you,” He said with a wink and they reached his room.

            “I’ll see you at the coronation, okay?” Hadrian asked Evie, as Ryan snuck in to get his coronation clothes.

            “Definitely, Hadrian. And thanks again.” She said with a serene smile before hurrying to her room to start getting ready herself.

            Hadrian smiled after her, before turning around and closing the door. He walked over to his bed and carefully laid down the suit bag before opening it to reveal the most beautiful suit he had ever seen. The jacket was a rich blend of purple and blue, tailored to fit perfectly to his body, with two coattails hanging to just below his buttocks. His shirt was a nice light shade of green and just as tailored to fit like a second skin. The pants were the same purple and blue blend as his jacket, and fit perfectly on his upper thighs, butt, and groin while allowing free and easy movements of his legs at the knees. The shoes, which were a nice light shade of green with magenta stitching, were a perfect fit and so comfy that Hadrian wanted to fall asleep with them on. The whole outfit looked so perfect and regal together, that Hadrian could hardly believe Evie could do all this work and four others within so little time of being in Auradon. She even added silver flower shaped cufflinks with a tiny sapphire in the middle on both sleeves, a pair of silk magenta socks, and on the entire outfit, faint purple lily patterns that shimmered in the light. No one could deny that it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen made.

            “It’s Beautiful.” Said both Hadrian and Ryan at the same time, astonished.

            “I think it’s time to show just how good the villains kinds can be,” Hadrian said as he went to go change. “Met you in the grand hall to head to the coronation, okay?” he asked Ryan. Once receiving a nod, he left.

* * *

 

            Once Hadrian was finished getting dressed he met Ryan down in the grand hall as they said. Ryan was wearing his prince suit of a royal purple with gold stitching and the crest of Corona on his left breast and the back of his jacket. He had ruby cufflinks on his sleeves, and his Prince crown on his head, similar to Rapunzel’s princess crown except the jewels were encrusted in a gold crown that wrapped around Ryan’s head.

            Smiling at him, Hadrian offered Ryan his hand and together they left for the royal cart that Rapunzel had sent for the pair to take to the coronation.

* * *

 

            As one of the ten past royal families, Ryan was one of the descendants that had to walk the carpet into the castle before Prince Ben arrived. So when their carriage rolled into view of the castle, Hadrian was startled by the raging applause and noise from the citizens crowded outside of the castle.

            “There certainly is a lot of people out here. Isn’t the whole kingdom allowed to view the coronation?” Hadrian turned to look at Ryan.

            “Actually only the Royal Families are allowed into the actual coronation. The citizens get to watch it form their T.V.’s at home. It’s so that there aren’t any interruptions during the ceremony.” He replied waving at the gathered crowd.

            Nodding in understanding, Hadrian turned to the carriage door, just as they came to a stop in front of the massive castle. Hadrian was struck by the beauty of the exterior for a moment before he felt Ryan take his hand and lead him to the red carpet, where at the end stood King Beast and Queen Belle.

            From the side, Hadrian heard Snow White introduce Ryan and gasp as she saw that Hadrian, Son of Hades, was his date. She made comments about the stunning beauty that was his suit, and how unfortunate it was that she lacked the maker’s name.

            Together, the couple progressed to the top of the stairs where the royal couple stood to greet them. Ryan greeted them like always, polite and proper. However, Hadrian still feeling the rightful anger and disappointment at the Family Day party, did not.

            “Your Majesty” he started coldly, “I hope you both took my words to heart.”

            He watched as the Beast started to flush with embarrassment and anger, and Belle blushes in embarrassment.

            “You have been the rulers of Auradon for years, and while you have gotten rid of the evil of the kingdom, you let it go to your heads. You teach not proper values of right and wrong, of good and evil. You teach the worst of the four. You offer no redemption for those who seek it and punish those who have done no wrong. Tell me who made you the judge, jury, and executioner of children. Take my words as a chance to do what your son has. Offer the Children the chance that your kids were. Your son will change the world. Much better than you claim to have.”

            “Now see here. I am still the ruler of this land-“ Started to roar the king.

            “And I am still the child of a god!” hissed Hadrian, as the flowers along the entrance rose, leaning to the four individuals, ready to defend their master. “You may have forced a mortality potion into my body by decree of justice, but you will Never be my king. You will see that the only ruler I will follow is my Uncle/Grandfather Zeus, and the only mortal I will follow is Prince Ben. Your generation has failed mine, there’s nothing that can make up for it. Now, good day, your highness.” Hadrian ended the dispute, having made his point and declarations.

            He strode into the castle, an amused Ryan by his side, and a simmering King behind him.

            “I have to admit that was funny, but you should probably watch how much you poke at the Beast, he’s still the king until Ben is crowned,” Ryan warned.

            “And once that crown is off his head he’ll be no more than a man with anger issues.” Hadrian countered.

            The two found their seats on the right side of the carpet, opposite of the other descendants. Hadrian caught Evie’s attention and mouthed a thank you to her for his suit. She returned it with a happy smile.

            It was all normal chit-chat going on until suddenly the large doors opened and allowed Prince Ben in. Regally, he strode up to the dais where Fairy Godmother stood with the King and Queen. Hadrian could see Jay, Carlos, and Evie exchange a glace of nerves when they spotted Mal up by the dais. He prayed nothing would happen that would cause them to do anything.

            The ceremony was going on without a hitch until Fairy Godmother took the Wand out of the container to dub Ben the new King.

            Just as soon as the wand was out of the case, a hand snatched it before Fairy Godmother could even realize it.


	13. Chapter 13 – The Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.
> 
> I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

 

Chapter 13 – The Release

            Everyone stood in shock as the person grabbed the wand from Fairy Godmother. No one could do a thing as they watched the wand shoot a bolt of magic out of the back hall towards the Isle, not knowing that the bolt release all of the Villains.

            Jane struggled on the dais, trying to reign in the Magic Wand for her to use to make her beautiful. Struggling to try to use her birthright.

            “Child! What are you doing?!?” Scolded Fairy Godmother to her Daughter stepping forward.

            “If you won’t make me beautiful, then I will do it myself!” she said angrily, still struggling with the wand. Sparks were flying everywhere as Jane chanted the magical words that would give her the beauty she wants.

            Twisting and turning with the magic wand, Jane and everyone were further shocked when Mal run up behind Jane and wrestled the wand from her hands. Jane looked back at Mal as she stood back from everyone with the wand grasped in her hands.

            “Mal, give me the wand,” Ben said as he slowly approached her.

            “Get Back,” Mal said looking frightened inching back away from everyone.

            Behind her appeared Evie, Jay, and Carlos, as Hadrian and Ryan ran up beside Ben while he pleads for Mal to give him the wand.

            “Mal it’s okay.” Ben tried to reason.

            “Ben I said stand back” Mal pleaded.

            “I told you so!” Shouted Audrey, before she stepped back in fright from the sparkling wand.

            “Mal you don’t have to do this,” said Hadrian stepping forward.

“Let’s go” Said Jay in a sad voice.

            “You really wanna do this?” Ben asked Mal in one last attempt.

            “We have no choice!” She shouted back at him, “Our Parents-“

            “Our Parents made their choices,” said Hadrian stepping towards Mal, sure she’d make the right choice.

            “Now you can make yours” Ben finished for him also stepping forwards.

            Mal paused looking around at all the faces of the heroes surrounding them. “I wanna be good.” She whispered lowering the wand.

            “You are Good,” Ben said aloud to her.

            “How do you know!?!” she shouted back.

            “Because…because I’m listening to my heart!” He said back to her.

            “I wanna listen to my heart, too.” Mal lowered the wand again, turning to the other three descendants, “And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean stealing things doesn’t make you happy, playing Turney and Victory pizza with the team makes you happy.” She said to Jay before looking at Carlos, “And you if scratching Dudes belly makes you happy, who would have thought? And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don’t want to take over the world with evil, it doesn’t make me happy. I want to go to school and be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy.” She said turning around and smiled at Ben. “Us being friends make me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good, you guys.” She finished putting her fist forward looking at the other three villain’s kids.

            “I choose good too,” Jay said smiling at Mal, putting his fist forward with Mal’s.

            “I choose Good,” said Evie relieved, putting her fist forward.

            “So just to be clear, we don’t have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?” asked Carlos a little worried, and Mal laughed at that. “Cause they’re gonna be really really mad.” He finished.

            “Our parents can’t reach us here,” said Hadrian as he put his fist in the group.

            “Okay then, I’m Good” he replied, putting his fist in the circle.

            “C’mon,” said Hadrian and Mal turned back to Ryan and Ben, nodding over to the Fist Circle, smiling.

            “I’m glad you guys discovered what I’ve been telling you all along,” Hadrian said as he brought them into a group hug, smiling and laughing.

            Suddenly there was a loud crash as green smoke flowed in and formed a large pile in between the descendants and the heroes.

            “I’m Back!!!!” shouted Maleficent as she formed from the green smoke.

            “Go away, mother,” Mal said exasperated, shaking her head at her.

            “Haha, you’re very funny. Here, wand me!” Maleficent said with a chuckle.

            “Mal No!” shouted Ben. As Mal tossed the wand to the Fairy Godmother.

            “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-“ started Fairy Godmother, waving her wand.

            “Boo.” Said Maleficent as she waved her staff in the air freezing all the heroes in the palace. “Mmm, in another time, in another time.” She said as she admired Beast’s appearance, as she walked up to Fairy Godmother and snatched the wand from her frozen figure. “Oh no, someone needs to pluck their nose hairs.” Before walking down towards the kids. “Now where shall we begin? Oh, I know why don’t we start by getting rid of this!” she said before summoning Ben’s ring from Mal’s hand onto the wand. “Perfect fit! Oh excuse me, pardon me, Pardon me. The Horns! The Horns!” she said as she approached Ben’s frozen body. “Falling in love is weak and ridiculous,” she said as she pushed Ben’s head to the left and right. “It’s not what you want.” She said to Mal.

            “You don’t know what I want!” she shouted back at Maleficent. “Mom have you ever once asked me what I want? I’m Not you!” she shouted.

            “Well obviously! I’ve had years and years and years and years of practice being evil, you’ll get there.” She promised to Mal.

            “No, mom I won’t! and I really wish you had never gotten there yourself,” Mal said close to tears. “Love is not weak and ridiculous, it’s actually really amazing.”

            “I will tell you one thing, young lady. You have no room for love in your life!” Maleficent yelled pointing her wand at Mal.

            Mal grit her teeth at her mother before chanting, “Now I command, wand to my hand” sticking her hand out as the wand jumped from mother to daughter. “It worked!” Mal laughed.

            “Tedious, I hardly think this is…” Maleficent said to herself before turning around to her daughter. “Give me the wand. Give me the wand!”

            “Hold on Mal! Maybe good really is more powerful than evil.” Said Carlos from behind Mal, as Maleficent laughed.

            “Oh Please, you’re killing me!” Maleficent laughed at him before Dude jumped on her. “Eww, your breath, your breath. Get off me!” she said throwing the dog away from her.

            Being briefly distracted by Dude, Jay lunged at her staff to take it away but as soon as he touched it he couldn’t move away. Maleficent stepped up to him feeling his muscles and said, “Oh Gaston should be jealous” before blasting him away from the staff, laughing. “Enough!” she shouted. “You all will regret this!”

            Smoke filled the area around Maleficent as she shifted from her fairy form into a large black dragon, and started after Jay.

            “C’mon, run Jay run,” Carlos screamed as Maleficent breathed fire at the thief. She chased Jay all around the room with the other’s shouting at him to hurry. Once he made it back to the group Evie and Hadrian stepped in front of him.

            “Magic Mirror, shine a bright light!” Evie shouted blinding Maleficent to the ground.

            “Roses lend me your help! Trap Maleficent!” Hadrian shouted as roses wrapped around the dragon where she landed.

            “Leave My friends alone!” Mal said as her mother busted out of the vines. “This is between you and me!” she said stepping forward, glaring at the dragon as her eyes turning green. “Strength in evil, as good as none, when stands against, five hearts as one.” Mal chanted over and over as she stared down her mother until the dragon turned into a smoke cloud.

            Suddenly all the heroes unfroze and gasped.

            After the cloud dispersed, the five descendants ran down to the spot where Maleficent stood, only to find a small black lizard.

            “Did we do that?” asked Mal.

            “No no no, your mother did that. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart.” Fairy Godmother explained meeting them at the lizard. “That’s why she’s so itty-bitty.”

            “Is she going to be like that forever?” Mal asked crouching down.

            “Well forever is a long time.” Fairy Godmother replied. “You learned to love, so could she.”

            Smiling, Mal looked at Fairy Godmother and said “I believe this belongs to you” as she handed her the wand.

            “And I believe this belongs to you,” she said handing back Ben’s ring. “You all have earned yourself an A in Goodness class” she continued as she stood up.

            Ben came rushing forward and grabbed Mal and spun her around, as Ryan came to Hadrian and asked if they were alright. “Next time we save you alright?” He said to Hadrian and Mal.

            “Yeah let’s not hope there’ll be a next time, Okay?” asked Mal, before hugging Ben. “I will be right back.” She said looking over at Jane and her mother.

            “I love you, but you are on a major time out!” Fairy Godmother scolded to Jane.

            “Don’t be too hard on Jane, I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head,” Mal admitted to Fairy Godmother. “You are beautiful, inside and out. Your mom got that right.” She told Jane.

            “I guess I kinda did get lucky in the mom department,” Jane said a little happy, as Mal agreed with her.

            As the small family walked away, Audrey approached Mal and silently apologized with a curtsy to each other and a real laugh.

            As Mal turned towards her friends she shouted to the servant picking up her mom, “Hey, Careful! That’s my mom.” As he bent to pick her up.

            After her mom was carried off, Mal went up to her friends and Ben and joined in a group hug. From the middle of the hug, Jay shouted, “Let’s get this party started!” and everyone laughed as they followed out back to Auradon Prep for the Coronation Feast.

            No one seemed to question how Maleficent got off the island, or if anyone else could. Perhaps they should have, however for that night they preferred to celebrate the day before worrying about the other villains. For now.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine. I was asked if I will be following the TV Series. I will be including the TV Characters, but not following the show.

Chapter 14 – The Separation

            A few days passed after the coronation, and not a word was heard on the condition of the barrier to the Isle. No one thought that it fell, but many thought it malfunctioned. In an attempt to prevent mass hysteria, Beast and the Royal Council of Auradon kept the barrier’s fall a top-secret secret. They kept this secret from everyone, including the five students that would be endangered if their parents ever came for them. Eventually, they manage to reconstruct the shield, but the damage was done, and the heroes had no way of knowing which villains escaped and which stayed trapped.

* * *

 

            Meanwhile, Hadrian was relaxing out in the courtyard of the school reading a book on his family. He had just finished reading about Orpheus entering the Underworld when Ryan approached him.

            “Hey, Hadrian.” He said with a smile that never left his face, as he sat next to the demi-god.

            “Oh, hey Ryan.” Hadrian greeted, as he looked up from his book, returning the smile. “I’m actually glad you found me. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” He started off nervously, gesturing to the seat next to him.

            “Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about something, too,” the young prince said, as he sat down, avoiding Hadrian’s eyes. “My parents are stepping down from their spot on the Royal Council, and since I’m graduating this year, they have asked me to take their place.”

            “That’s great news,” Hadrian said happily, grabbing his hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

            “Yeah but that means I have to return to the Palace as soon as the semester’s over.” He continued, still avoiding to look at Hadrian.

            “I understand. Actually, I have some good news too. I have received an invitation to Olympus for the summer. My Uncle has agreed to meet me.” He said joyfully with a look on his face that exuded happiness like the sun did heat, showing Ryan the regal paper with the seal of Zeus. “I get to meet my family.” He whispered softly with a teary smile.

            “That’s great too.” Said Ryan, still slightly meeting Hadrian’s eyes, smiling.

            “Ryan… I’ve been thinking… about us.” Started Hadrian with a serious tone.

            “So have I…” replied Ryan.

            “I think we should just be friends,” Hadrian told him bluntly, not one to beat around the bush.

            “I… Actually was going to say that,” Ryan said as he started to laugh, with Hadrian joining in shortly after.

            “You’ll always be my best friend, Ryan,” Hadrian told him leaning his head on his shoulders, before turning to hug him. He leaned his head on Ryan’s chest, as he wrapped his arms around him and Ryan rested his chin on Hadrian’s head.

            “And you’ll be mine,” Ryan replied, holding the younger boy as they sat in the quiet spring air.

* * *

 

            The semester’s end flew by before anyone in Auradon knew it. It was the last day of school and all the heroes had left that morning to return home. There were only 8 students remaining. Ben and Mal agreed to spend the summer together at Ben’s palace, getting to know each other; Evie agreed to visit Doug’s house and finally meet her Step-Sister, Snow White; Jay was going to travel across the Kingdom to see the sights; Carlos wasn’t sure what he was going to do yet; While Hadrian was going to Olympus with his cousin Hector.

            In just a few hours, Hadrian and Hector were going to be picked up by Hadrian’s mother, Persephone. The trio of demi-gods and goddess were going to Olympus and after a month and a half, Hadrian and his mother were going to the Underworld so that he can see the realm he will rule one day.

            It was around 1 in the afternoon when the remaining 8 students stood outside waiting for their rides. The first two to leave were Ben and Mal, as Ben’s limo was the first to drive into the courtyard. The others began to say their good-byes. As everyone hugged Mal goodbye, Hadrian led Ben a bit away from the others.

            “Ben, I was wondering if after the summer you could help me out with some lessons in ruling a kingdom. I know you grew up learning what you needed to rule Auradon, and I know my mother would want me to know how to rule the Underworld with her, but I have no idea how to. You don’t learn these things on the isle, and my father didn’t really care to try to teach me anything either,” Hadrian rambled on.

            Ben just laughed and said, “Sure Hadrian, though I’m sure your mother will teach you what you need to know, and I’ll be glad to help too.” He gave Hadrian a big smile and walked him back to the limo and their waiting friends.

            “Hadrian” Mal started to speak when the duo came back, “I just wanted to thank you again for all that you’ve done. For believing that we were good.”

            “Mal you don’t need to thank me.” Hadrian said with a light smile, “You knew all along what to do. All you needed was a little push in the right direction.” He walked up to her and gave her a one-armed hug, and looked around at everyone gathered there. “You all are great friends, and I hope we all can become even stronger friends. With a strong enough friendship, we can overcome any obstacles in our way. First things first though, we got to learn about our gifts and talents. If Maleficent could escape the island, there’s no telling who else did too.” He finished with a serious look on his face. “And I’ll be damned if that washed up has been of a father tries anything against my family.”

            With the agreeing statements from his friends they all watched Mal and Ben climb into the limo and drive away, Evie and Carlos waving until the limo was out of site.

            The next to leave was Evie and Doug. With Doug’s Uncle Happy driving up to pick them up in his bright orange pick-up truck. “Alright Guy’s this is my ride.” Said, Doug, as he fixed his glasses with one hand, holding Evie’s hand with his other. “Don’t be strangers and write us!” he said before climbing into the truck.

            Evie turned to the 4 of us left and looked around smiling. “You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for. Hadrian, I know Mal keeps thanking you, but I want to thank you just one more time. Thank You. You showed me not to hide behind my looks, and embrace my intelligence. You showed me to be true to myself. I am glad to be me. If I didn’t listen, I’d have never been able to follow my heart and go out with Doug.” She hugged Hadrian before giving Carlos and Jay a quick hug, waved at Hector, then jumped up into the truck with Doug and his Uncle. Once the door was closed, the truck took off down the road and into the forest to Doug’s house.

            “So Carlos any idea on what your gonna do this summer?” Jay asked Carlos from his spot on the steps of Auradon Prep.

            “Actually, I was hoping you wouldn’t mind the company while you traveled Auradon, Jay” Carlos replied a little shyly, playing with the strap of his bag out of nervousness.

            “Not one bit!” Jay said excitedly as he jumped up and threw an arm around Carlos’ shoulder. “The More the Merrier!” Jay said before everyone started to chuckle.

            Just a short while later a cab pulled up to take Jay and Carlos out to their first stop in Auradon, the Bayous of New Orleans. After receiving a one-armed hug each from Hadrian, the duo headed off, leaving the two Cousins the only two students left at Auradon Prep

            “So…” Hadrian started awkwardly. “What’s Olympus like?” he asked

            Hector just stared at him a few seconds before replying. “It’s nice, really bright and fluffy, but you get used to it. Apollo likes to keep it warm all the time there. There’s always a party going on so it’s never dull. I think Aunt Persephone was planning to have a welcoming party for you at some point this summer.”

            “Oh… that’s… Nice I think.” Hadrian said not quite sure how he would take a party just for him. On the Isle, Hades never celebrated anything, be it Hadrian’s birthday, holidays or even the equinox or solstices. Being the Son of the god of death didn’t get him invited to any parties either.

            Before the duo could settle into an uncomfortable atmosphere, Persephone arrived in a sleek purple Chevy Camaro. Stepping out of the car, Hadrian saw that she was wearing a flowing sundress with light purple flora patterns scattered on it.

            “Baby!” she said happily as she approached Hadrian. “I’m so glad you decided to come and stay with me this summer! We’re going to have so much fun!” She grabbed Hadrian in a tight hug and swayed with him in her arms as she went on about the activities she had planned for the summer; swimming with the hippocampi, touring the Greek temples, hiking, shopping, kayaking on the rivers, on and on she went.

            “I look forward to all of that, Mom, but I think we’d best head to Olympus now before it gets too late,” Hadrian said from his place squished to his mother’s bosom. Hector was behind the duo laughing at the misfortune of his cousin but agreed with Hadrian though, so he packed their luggage into the trunk of the car and climbed into the back seats.

            “Oh right, yes best be off! Oh, I’m so excited!” she squealed again before letting go and getting back into the car.

            Hadrian followed at a more sedated pace, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that things were about to get interesting… and not in a good way either.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine. I was asked if I will be following the TV Series. I will be including the TV Characters, but not following the show

Chapter 15 – The Run

            To say Hadrian’s summer was calm would be a lie. From the moment Persephone brought them to Olympus, he never had a moment to stop and appreciate Olympus’ beauty. From meeting the Pantheon of the Gods the first day and then leaving for the Underworld a month and a half later, Hadrian was glad to pack up his stuff for the trip into the Land of the Dead.

            On the final morning on Olympus, Hadrian awoke knowing something was different. He exited the cloud cottage that he lived in with his mother to find all of Olympus deathly quiet. No sounds of Dionysus starting his morning party. No singing coming from Aphrodite’s Hot Springs where she and the nymphs spend their mornings. No booming laughter from Zeus’s Palace as he laughed at his corny jokes. It was as if all the gods were still asleep.

            Hadrian was skeptical about the unnatural silence, rightfully so, so he decided to see if he could find any of the gods to say goodbye to, before finding his mother. The first place he decided to go was Ares’ War House, which was like a military bunker turned into a studio apartment.

            “Ares? Are you home?” Hadrian said as he knocked on the door. He stood there for a while with no answer. After trying one more unsuccessful try, Hadrian opened the door and peaked in. “Ares? Hello?” He called into the wide space, still not receiving a response, Hadrian started to get really paranoid. Especially when he found Ares’ War Javelin still on its pedestal-case. Ares never leaves his Javelin anywhere out of his proximity. Not even during Pantheon meetings. It was all strange and unsettling. Ares, as the God of War, was always the first god awake on Olympus. When Hadrian asked him why he replied: “No one sleeps when war waits around every corner!” Hadrian assumed that Ares could feel the coming battles of the Villains and the Heroes, or Ares was just a paranoid bastard.

Since coming to Olympus, Hadrian had discovered many things that were being kept from the VKs, specifically the collapse of the barrier even if for a brief time. He learned from the Pantheon that many villains have escaped, but not all, and that many descendants of the villains remained trapped on the Isle. Ever since then, Hadrian would come to Ares’ Bunker and train in combat to prepare himself to fight and win against his father and the many villains that escaped.

            Getting worried at the lack of the War God’s presence, Hadrian hurriedly closed the door and rushed over to Athena’s Temple, her home on Olympus where she taught many nymphs and handmaidens on Olympus many arts and the strategy of war and conflicts.

            He knocked and waited twice, with no answer. Like at Ares’, Hadrian opened the door and called out for Athena. Still receiving no answer, he checked for Aegis, Athena’s shield with Medusa’s head infused in it, and found it sitting against her desk in her study room. One thing that Hadrian knew about Athena, was that she kept her study in an impeccably clean and specific order. So, when Hadrian saw maps strewn across Athena’s desk and not rolled up on their shelves, he knew something serious was going on.

            In his strategy lessons with Athena, she drilled into him to always think of what the last thing you suspect of happening, as the first thing that happened. If you’re wrong, then you know what not to prepare for. It was one of the first lessons that he learned with Athena, along with ‘Always trust your gut instinct.’

            Right now all Hadrian’s instincts were telling him he needed to get off Olympus and find the other descendants.

* * *

 

            While Hadrian started to flee Olympus, Jay and Carlos were traveling through the Arabian Desert, towards Agrabah to see the palace and sites before heading to the beaches by Atlantica.

            “So why are we going to Agrabah again, Jay?” asked Carlos as the approached the gate to the city on the camels they liberated from some stalls by an oasis, okay Jay stole them. He left money though! Well, actually Carlos did, but still!  

            “We’re going to check out the city in the sands, of course,” Jay replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            “Right,” Carlos said as he understood right away.

            Suddenly sand started to hit their backs as the camels got frightened and tried to go faster towards the gates.

            “What is setting them off?” Jay shouted trying to stay on top of the camel, as it started to run to the gates causing Jay to throw his arms around its neck.

            “They said there’s a sandstorm forming!” Carlos said also trying to stay on his camel. He turned to look behind them and saw what was scaring the camels and let out a very high pitched scream.

            Jay, after hearing Carlos scream also turned around, and saw the massive cloud of sand coming towards them. He could only utter two words before they became surrounded by desert sand. “Oh Shit.”

* * *

 

            While the male Descendants went through all of this, Evie and Doug were spending the evening on their fifth date at a lake a few miles out from the Cottage. They decided that since it was a bright and sunny day, they would have a picnic by the lake and go swimming.

            They sat on their picnic blanket eating sandwiches and grapes just relaxing and talking of the next school semester. Evie planned on taking fashion classes and focusing on her designs that she had drawn over her time in Auradon. Doug was going into the financial side of his family’s mining company.

            “Have you scheduled a meeting with Snow White yet?” Doug asked Evie, suddenly out of the blue, curious.

            “I…I haven’t…” she admitted quietly. “It’s just that my mother was so mean to her and so horrible, that I don’t want her to hate me before I even meet her.” Evie looked out over the lake, worry making her gnaw at her plum red lip.

            “Evie, Snow is the kindest person I know. She doesn’t hate anyone. Well, no one that she’s met at least.” He said as he started to bit into a chicken sandwich.

            The duo continued to eat as they talked about minor things. They continued to talk about their plans for the next school year, of their dreams, and they swam in the clear lake next to the waterfall they picnicked near. As time passed they noticed the wind starting to pick up and the sky starting to darken. After the duo heard thunder in the distance, they got out of the water and packed up their stuff to head back to the cottage.

            They got halfway through the woods when the heavens let loose its unforgivable load of water. Sheets upon sheets of rain hit the two as the sky continued to darken. Thunderstruck the trees around them setting some ablaze and cracking others in half.

            Not feeling certain of where to go, the duo ran towards an opening in the cliffside a few meters from where they were. Luck was not on their side, however, for just as the two cleared the entrance, a large tree snapped from a lightning strike fell in front of it, trapping the duo in the dark cave.

            With only two choices, the duo could either travel through the cave to find the other side or they could try to move the tree from the entrance.

* * *

 

            Mal and Ben were having the best time of their summer. When Ben wasn’t in his royal meetings with the Council, he spent his time with Mal showing her all the fun things she missed out on while on the Isle. She got to experience trampolines, jet skis, snowboarding, surfing, and even bowling. They did everything and anything Ben thought Mal would enjoy.

            But there was one problem. They hadn’t heard from their friends for a few days. There were rumors a few days ago, of a storm in the woods and a sandstorm outside Agrabah but those occur all the time. Mal was a little worried about it all, but she tried not to let Ben see her worried looks out the windows.

            ‘Evie, Jay, Carlos, Hadrian… Where are you guys?’ she thought as she looked out the window the next morning.

            Suddenly there was a loud crash that echoed like thunder through the palace, causing Mal to turn and look out into the hall, finding that the loud sound came from the entrance hall. Mal crept slowly down the hall as she heard shouting and a horse’s whinny.

            “I need to see the King!” shouted a loud familiar voice, in clear panic. Hearing the frightened voice, Mal bolted the rest of the way to the entrance hall, dodging servants and antiques as she ran. After getting to the balcony, she looked down and saw the familiar form of her favorite demi-god.

            Hadrian stood looking worse for wear, clothes torn and covered in dirt. Standing proudly if not tired next to him was his cousin Hector, his clothes also dirty and torn, and the pure white and blue horse with wings, Pegasus.

            All around the trio stood castle guards and maids trying to calm the demi-gods down. Hector looked more composed and panicked at the same time if it was possible. Hadrian however, looked completely uncalmable.

            “You don’t understand, you idiots! It’s an emergency! The unthinkable has happened!” he shouted grabbing Lumiere’s lapels, shaking him. “They’re loose! We need the Heroes!” he continued shouting.

            “Hadrian,” Mal said deathly calm from the balcony, dread filling her body, afraid for the answer. “who’s loose?” she asked, causing all of the people in the hall to suddenly fall silent, hoping the fae could calm the demi-god.

            He said two words, however, that caused the entire room to freeze-up in fear and sheer terror, as he locked panicked eyes with his fellow descendant.

            “The Villains.”


	16. Chapter 16 - The Vizier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine. I was asked if I will be following the TV Series. I will be including the TV Characters, but not following the show. I was also asked why this story is rated M but there is no smut. THERE IS NO SMUT UNTIL LATER, however a few things need to happen first.

Chapter 16 – The Vizier

            Black. Everything was pitch black to Jay. No light. No colors. Nothing. Then he opened his eyes and saw multiple shades of dark blues, oranges, and purples.

            “Carlos?” Jay shouted, looking for the multicolored haired teen that was traveling with him when the sandstorm hit. “Carlos.” Came a faint echo from around him, as his only response. “Is anyone out there?” he called out, hoping to find someone to help him, or if anyone was here at all. He was greeted with another echo then silence. Unsure of what to do, Jay decided to try and find a way out to Agrabah.

            After walking for what felt like forever, he stumbled upon a stairway that leads down into a shining room. Enticed by the golden glow, Jay followed the stairwell down farther below. The deeper the stairs led Jay, the brighter the glow became. When Jay reached the bottom of the stairs, he was nearly blinded by the bright lights refracted from the piles of gold and jewels in the room. Scattered across the room were piles as tall as oak trees of gold coins and shimmering jewels. In a few places were golden objects for palace decorations.

            Jay now knew where he was and was filled with dread, as he looked around the golden room. He couldn’t believe he was standing in the one place that his father attempted to enter all those years ago, the place where he trapped Aladdin after attempting to get the genie’s lamp. It was rumored that Prince Aladdin had broken the key that opened this place so that no one could ever be tempted to rob from there again. How Jay managed to get trapped here, he’ll never know. One thing for sure. The Cave of Wonders was the last place Jay wanted to be trapped.

            Now that Jay knew where he was, his first thought was he had to escape, and his second was not to touch anything. He knew what happened to Aladdin the first time he found the cave, and he didn’t want to get trapped in there.

            With determination, Jay headed through the gold filled room to the next chamber, the intent of finding something that would get him out of the Cave. He searched room after room after room, each filled with treasure and gold, but found nothing that could help him escape. Until he reached the final room.

            There was hardly anything in the final room Jay entered, apart from a sign covered in dust, and the pedestal raised in the middle of the room.

            Stepping up to the sign, Jay brushed the dust off to read it aloud. “To any who enter this cavern. Here sits to Black Lamp, the Lamp of the Evil Genie. Imprisoned for all eternity to the rules of Magic. Beware of rubbing this lamp, for whom-so-ever rubs this lamp shall incur the wrath of the Mighty Jafar!” Jay finished in astonishment. He had found it. The big score his dad was looking for on the island. The key to earning ultimate and rule less power. The Black Lamp can set his father free if the one who rubs it wants to set him free.

            Jay spent his whole life trying to find this stupid, fucking lamp just to set his father free when he escaped the Isle, and now that he’s found it… all he wanted to do was bury it so deep that no one would be able to find it.  His father ruined his life. Tried to turn him into a tool for his revenge, and not into a man.

            Jay knew what he wanted to do, knew as soon as he laid eyes on that black lamp. He marched up to it and jammed it into his bag with enough force to nearly rip his bag.

            As soon as the Lamp left the stand, however, the entire room started to shake and the pedestal fell to the ground to a pile of rubble. Seeing that, Jay decided not to stick around and started running back through all the rooms that he passed through trying to find a way out.

            Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a bunch of rolled up carpets, similar to Aladdin’s, and ran over to find one big enough for him to escape on. It took him four tries to find one big enough for him to escape on. Once he found one, he unrolled it flat on the floor, and sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the carpet, hands gripping the edges.

            “Please, I need your help to get out of here. I need to bury this lamp somewhere no one will ever find it. It’s not safe here. He knows it’s here. I need to bury it where magic can’t find it.” Jay begged the carpet to help him escape, desperate to stop his father from coming into more power again.

            The carpet sensing his urgency started to rise up from the floor. It continued to rise until Jay couldn’t see the floor anymore. As suddenly as the carpet rose, it stopped, and after a brief second took off forward into the darkness. The only thing that let Jay know they were moving, was the wind on his face. Suddenly he saw a faint line winding in the darkness up ahead.

            “Those must be the main stairs leading out!” Jay said out loud to the carpet. “Quick, before anything happens!” With those words, the carpet blast forward towards the stairs.

            The duo was just by the stairs when suddenly, the carpet was hit with a form of energy sending it past the stairs. “Not so fast.” Said a sinister voice from behind Jay, sending chills up his spine.

            After the carpet straightened itself out, it spun around to the source of the voice, causing Jay to gasp. There stood Jafar, the Ex-Vizier of the Sultan, Most powerful Sorcerer and Genie in all of Agrabah, glaring at the boy with such ferocity, Jay wanted to run away and hide.

            “Well, well, well. If it isn’t my son, the one who turned on his father on live television, to help the Heroes.” He sneered at his son as he hovered in the air, in his sorcerer’s robes, cobra staff in his hand.

            “I’m not afraid of you!” Jay shouted back at him, kneeling on the carpet, bracing to fight the man who raised him, despite the slight shaking of his hands.

            It was a stare off for what felt like forever before Jafar suddenly lunged at Jay, hand reaching for the bag and staff pointed at Jay’s chest.

            Wildly swinging his staff at his son, Jafar was trying to land a blow to incapacitate. Quick maneuvering was the only thing that saved Jay from getting struck by the cobra. Swerving left and right on the carpet, Jay couldn’t figure out how to escape from the Cave. Everywhere he looked he could not see anything but darkness, sand, and the shining stairs.

            “There’s no escape, Boy,” Jafar sneered, lunging again, seeing him looking for the stairs that he lost sight of when Jafar attacked. “You are trapped down here forever!!!” he said ending with an evil laugh.

            Ignoring his father, he decided to try and look for something, anything, to help him against his father. “C’mon, C'mon,” he muttered as he steered the carpet down towards what he assumed was the ground. “C’mon, C'mon,” he continued, searching the piles upon piles of treasure. Gold, Jewels, Goblets, Plates, Jewelry, more Carpets repeating in piles, was all that Jay saw everywhere on the ground. Frustrated, he kept flying through piles of treasure.

            “Nothing in the Cave can save you!” screamed Jafar, who chased him. His arrogance showing, thinking that nothing new was added to the Cave of Wonders while they were on the Isle.

            “Do you know anything in here that can stop him?” Jay begged the carpet.

            Suddenly the carpet started to point at Jay, frantically at his Jay’s shirt.

            “I don’t understand! How can I stop him!” Jay shouted at it, causing the carpet to jerk to the left towards another room with a pedestal. There on the pedestal sat another staff similar to his father’s. Though this staff was a different animal, the Leopard. Queen La’s Staff, the Leopard Queen. This staff was used to turn leopards into man-beasts to rule within the Jungle. The artifact was placed in the Cave by Tarzan to stop anyone from ruling the creatures of the jungle.

            The carpet stopped in front of the staff and dropped Jay onto the floor. He then proceeded to point at the staff and Jay.

            “You want me to fight him with Leopard men?” Jay asked, and received a nod from it. Though it still kept pointing to Jay’s shirt. “What else? I don’t have anything else but my… father’s…Lamp!” He said as realization dawned on him. “Weaken him down, then trap him in the Lamp!! That’s perfect!”

            Jay reached up and grabbed the staff. Once his hands grabbed the staff, he felt power fill every pore of his body. Surging through his veins was the power of the Queen of the Leopards. He felt his soul roar like a leopard.

            “It is time to kill the cobra.” He growled, as his eyes glowed red and gold with power.


	17. Chapter 17 - The Hag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.

Chapter 17 – The Hag

            “Doug I need your help,” Evie said walking up to the fallen tree blocking the entrance. “We need to try to move it.” She gave a good shove to see if it would budge, but of course, it didn’t even twitch.

            “No cell service in here,” Doug muttered as he walked over to help, slipping his phone into his pocket.

            The two shoved and pushed against the tree, but neither could get it to move. For a while, the duo tried to move the tree, to no avail. No matter how hard they tried the tree would not give.

            “Ugh, it’s no use. We’re not strong enough to move it.” Evie groaned as she slid down the cave wall. “Grrraaahh, how are we going to get out of here Doug?” She shouted frustrated, as she slammed her fist down on the dirt floor.

            “Well suffice to say there are only two ways out of the cave, one” he replied pointing to the tree, “is through the main entrance, which is now blocked by a thick oak tree. Or two” he continued, turning and facing the darkness, “is travel through to the other end of the cave to the exit.”

            With option one, not a real option anymore, Evie stared off into the darkness, warring with herself on whether or not to go through to find the exit. In her mind, there was no possible way to know if there even was another exit. But what choice did they have, with the main entrance obstructed by the tree, they would have to try and get out through the darkness.

            “Fine,” she decided after a minute or two of sitting in the dirt, “but please tell me you have a flashlight on you.” She asked him, as she leaned on the wall to stand up.

            “Of course,” Doug exclaimed, “just let me find it in here somewhere.” He said as he took off his backpack, as he started to dig through it. Doug pulled out a ton of things in his search for a flashlight. Books, clothes, hand sanitizer, wipes, empty bottles, and even plastic bags. “What if we find something interesting!” he said at Evie’s look. After tossing a few gems from the bottom of his bag he found two flashlights, sitting innocently under everything.

            “Perfect one for me and one for you!” Doug cheered handing a light-blue flashlight to Evie and turning on his green one. Together the duo, armed with their flashlights took off into the darkness of the cave. But beware, for nothing good lurks in the dark, especially in the caves.

* * *

 

            They were lost. It was simple as that. The two teens had been traversing the caverns with their flashlights for what felt like the whole night. Taking turn after turn, thinking it would lead out to the forest.

            “Do you ever get the feeling we’re being watched?” Evie said feeling eyes on her back.

            “Huh? Oh, constantly, though Uncle Doc says it’s just the forest animals Aunt Snow sends to keep an eye on us with.” Doug says wetting his finger to find a wind draft in the split hallway of the caves. He felt a draft coming from his left this time. “C’mon this way.” He said before walking off, beginning to feel a chill up his spine making him hurry his pace.

            “I don’t think it’s that. I didn’t feel it until just after we went into the caverns.”

            Doug remained silent, not sure what it was that the two were picking up on. All he knew, was something else was in the caverns with them. Something bad and dangerous. “We need to hurry.” Was all Doug said as he picked up speed down the narrow passage. Without looking where he stepped, he lost his footing and fell into a hole too deep to climb out. Landing on his ankle, he let out a scream, alerting Evie to stop just before she fell in herself.

            “Doug! Oh, my Gods, are you alright?” Evie shouted as she crouched on the edge of the hole shining her flashlight onto Doug’s fallen form and the bottom of the 10-foot hole.

            “I think I broke my ankle,” Doug said through clenched teeth with his hand pushing on the part of his leg that started to swell. “I dropped my bag before I fell, so I don’t have the first aid kit.”

            “How are you going to get out of there?” Evie asked, looking around her to find something to get him out. Searching the nearby area, she spotted Doug’s backpack laying on the ground where it fell, teetering on the edge of the hole. Thinking quickly, Evie grabbed it, just before it fell in with Doug, but not before several items fell in.

            “There should be some-” Doug started to say, as he looked up at Evie, her flashlight shining behind her onto the ceiling, on to the evil creature that has been following them this whole time. “Evie behind you!” He shouted.

            Spinning onto her back she shined her flashlight right onto the last thing she wanted to be trapped in a cave with. Her Mother. The Evil Queen looked worse for wear. She wore a grey cloak around her body, without her royal robes and crown. Beneath her cloak was a royal purple dress that was torn around the bottom hem.

            “You’re supposed to be trapped on the Island.” She said pointing her flashlight at the woman trying to slowly edge around the hole to the other side.

            “Hmm, yes. Though I remember demanding someone’s help to free me from that accursed prison some time ago.” Snarled the Evil Queen, baring her teeth at her daughter. “I believe it was my daughter. And look at me now, no royal crowns on my head. No gorgeous ball gowns on my body. No expensive make-up on my face.”

            The Evil Queen lunged at her daughter, trying to push her into the hole with Doug, but Evie was quick, and rolled away, farther away from the hole… and Doug.

            “Poor Evie, can’t do anything right. Just a pretty face only good for looking at. Too stupid to help anyone. Just another Villain. No one loves a villain. Especially one as scrawny and hideous as you. How I gave birth to such a hideous create the Heavens know.” Her mother sneered, taunting Evie trying to get to her mentally and get her to make mistakes.

            “You’re wrong. I’m a hero, and I will defeat you. Just like Snow White did, and then we’ll put you back to where you belong!” She screamed back, a fierce light in her eyes shining with determination.

            “How are you going to defeat me, when you can’t even rescue your friends.” The queen laughed, as she waved to Doug in the hole with his swollen ankle.

            Evie was thrown slightly, not knowing her friends were in danger. Though, if her mother found her, then their parents must have escaped too. “My friends are strong enough to stop you.” She countered.

            “Oh? But what about the dwarf?” she said cackling, her face morphing into a look similar to Cruella DeVil’s.

            “Evie, don’t worry about me! Run go get help!” Doug screamed up from the hole. “I’ll be fine! Go! Get Help!”

            With a few seconds of hesitation, Evie took out the length of rope and threw Doug’s bag down to him, then bolted away from her mother.

            “You can’t run from me, Evie!” she screeched, her voice echoing after her down the cave way. “I brought you into this world, I will take you out of it!”

            Evie didn’t look back as she ran. Taking turn after turn after turn, until she finally saw a light up ahead. ‘Please be an exit.’ She begged herself, as she breached the archway.

            After a blinding moment, her sight came back to her, and she noticed one main problem. There was no exit, but there was a hole in the ceiling of the room.

            She searched the room looking for anything that could help her out. There were six piles of rocks along the walls and sitting in the middle of the room on a raised dais, was a large boulder covered on the top with moss.

            Hopeless, Evie throws herself on the steps of the dais and releases her pent-up tears. As she cries into her arms, she doesn’t realize the six piles of boulders rolling around to circle her.

            One of the largest and slowest boulders roll up right beside her and speaks. “Why do you cry in distress child? The answer is always in view.” Asked a grandfatherly voice, startling Evie from the position where she was crying.

            Evie could only sit and stare at the rock creatures that stood before her. Each of the previously stacked boulders turned into the rock creatures surrounding her. There were around a hundred round, grey, mossy creatures scattered in front of her. The largest and oldest one sat staring expectantly at her, waiting for her answer.

            Shaking herself out of her surprise, Evie started to answer him. “My mother… I don’t know how much you know of the Isle of the Lost… but she escaped somehow and is chasing me through the tunnel. I know I need to stop her before she escapes the tunnels and causes misfortune on the people out in Auradon, but I don’t know if I have the abilities I need. Mal has her fairy heritage, Hadrian is half god, Jay has his athletic ability, and even Carlos has his intelligence to help him… I don’t have anything. And she knows that.” She let her fears out to the creatures, tears streaming down her cheeks.

            “Then you are one lucky child, with fate looking after you.” He said to her, causing her to look up at him in puzzlement. He chuckled and said, “Do they teach so little about magical artifacts at Auradon Prep these days? I will have to discuss that with Queen Elsa. Child, you are in the chamber of the Spiritual Stone.” He said as if it was common knowledge, but Evie still looked confused at him. “I see. The Spiritual Stone is a magical stone that grants one wish to anyone who has done Good. It is unknown where it came from or how it judges those who do good, but because of the magical powers it possesses King Beast has asked the Rock Trolls to watch it and prevent those who shouldn’t from using it.” He explained as he gestured her to stand up and approach the stone. “Come as your wish. If it grants it, like I believe it will, you will know what to do.”

            Evie stepped up to the giant moss-covered stone and set her hand on the center. “I wish to have the power to stop my mother. To put her back to where she can’t harm anyone else.” She whispered as she closed her eyes. After what felt like forever and nothing happening, Evie started to remove her hand, disappointed, when suddenly a wave of multicolored power flooded her body. Vaguely, hearing multiple gasps behind her, Evie was blinded by the colors around her. As suddenly as the power came, it disappeared, causing Evie to collapse and faint onto the floor.

            “It has begun.” Said Grand Pabbie, as he approached the girl, and gestured for the others to situate her in a position that would make her more comfortable. “When she wakes, she will be able to help the young dwarf, and more importantly, stop the Evil Queen.” He said as he settled in his place beside her, watching the thin layer of color around the girl.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Dogcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.

Chapter 18 – The Dogcatcher

            Barking. All he could hear was dogs barking. That is what woke Carlos up. Well, that and the wet nose poking him in the face.

            “Get out of my face Jay.” He said as he pushed the furry…wet…not Jay out of his face. Suddenly realizing that it wasn’t Jay, Carlos bolted upright on the floor of, well he didn’t really know where he was.

            Looking around him he realized he was in a room. A room that looked like it belonged on a farm. There was very little technology that Carlos could notice. He did see an old computer and a desk, he was on the bed, there was a closet full of clothes, and even a chair by the window. For the life of him, Carlos couldn’t figure out where he was. That is until the door opened and in walked three people. One was a tall man with a green sweater vest and a pipe. Next to him was a woman wearing a farm dress and an apron. Finally, was a girl about a few years younger than Carlos, with dirt on her and her clothes.

            “Umm, I don’t have any valuables.” Was the first thing Carlos said, and he wanted to kick himself. ‘I doubt these people want valuables’

            “Now son, that isn’t why we’re here.” Said the man with a small chuckle. “My name is Rodger, and this is Anita and Ronnie. Ronnie, found you covered in sand at the end of the driveway. Mind telling us why you were there?” he questioned in a parental kind of way, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame, as his wife sat down at the desk chair, and his daughter sat cross-legged at the end of the bed.

            “Well, sir, I actually have no idea where here is,” Carlos said scratching the back of his head. “My friend and I were headed to Agrabah for a meeting with Princess Jasmine, and the Sultan, when we were swept up into a sandstorm.” He explained before the panic set in. “My friend! Jay did you find anyone else out there?!?!” he panicked.

            “I’m sorry to say this dear, but Agrabah is over 200 miles over Bald Mountain.” Said Anita slowly. “How did you possibly come to our driveway for the desert?” she asked.

            “I don’t know.” Was all he could say. He looked down at the puppy nudging his hand to be pet. Smiling, he started to pet the dog, noticing how soft his fur was. It's white… and… black… fur. Realization of just who these people were made Carlos pale, and jerk he had away from the dog as if burned.

            “Dear, are you alright?” Anita asked stepping forward to pick up the puppy from the bed.

            Carlos jumped up from the bed, shaking his head. “Thank you for your help, but I really need to go.” He said quickly hurrying for the door, trying to leave as fast as he could, only to be blocked by Rodger.

            “Now son, I can’t in all good manners, just let you leave all alone,” Rodger said grabbing his arm, stopping him from running away.

            “You don’t understand, I can’t be here. Be near you, near them!” he said in a panic, pointing to the puppies.

            “If you’re allergic we have an epi-pen,” Ronnie said off-handed, waving her hands to the desk drawer.

            “No, you don’t understand. I’m not allergic.” He said looking out the window to the cornfield, seeing a slight shift in the corn, blowing it off like the wind. “She could find me, find us, find them!” he said again pointing to the dogs again.

            “Son, who can find them?” Rodger asked as he uncrossed his arms and stood up straight.

            “My mother.” He replied eyes darting around the landscape out of the window.

            “I don’t get it. Who’s your mom?” Ronnie asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

            A gasp was heard just as the roar of an engine traveled through the window, startling the four inside. Quickly, Carlos ran out to the porch just in time to see a large white van come driving up the driveway, recklessly hitting the fence and mailbox. Coming to a screeching halt at the steps, the doors flew open as two bodies tumbled out the back of the van and a third stepped out of the driver’s side.

            “You are never allowed to drive us anywhere again, Diego.” Said the skinny boy from the ground as he tried to hug the dirt beneath him.

            “I got us here before her, didn’t I?” asked the boy with the white Mohawk and black shaved sides, as he walked around the van. “Carlos! I’m glad we found you in time!” He screamed as he threw himself at his cousin.

            “In time for what?” Carlos asked confused, as his cousin hugged his stiff form.

            “And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Radcliffe.” He said greeting the couple politely. “I am sorry about the fence and mailbox, however, we never had cars on the Isle, so I never learned how to drive.”

            “The Isle?!” “Never Driven?!” Anita and Rodger shouted at the same time.

            “I apologize but we are in a kind of hurry, may we come inside and explain. Prying eyes and all that, you know?” He asked looking around the farm for anything out of place.

            “Of Course, of course. Do come in.” Anita allowed looking pointedly at Rodger when he opened his mouth to say something.

            The group quickly settled into the living room, while puppies curled around their feet. “Earlier, you said she would find you, find them. Please tell me you don’t mean her.” Rodger asked after no one made a move to talk.

            Sighing, Carlos glared at his smirking cousin and nodded before answering. “I’m sure you all saw the coronation.” After receiving their nods, he continued. ”What wasn’t shown was the bolt of magic Jane released hitting the barrier of the Isle. The past few weeks the King has been inspecting the Isle from afar, making sure that the repaired barrier works as it should… but a few of the villains managed to escape according to Yen Sid…”

            At the pause, Diego picked up from there. “What the King does not know is that the dome shattered when the bolt struck it. When it fell, many of the villains took that as a second chance to get their revenge. Now don’t get me wrong, a few stayed on the island with the descendants, but many fled.”

            “Yeah, but a few of the ones left were sent out to help by Professor Yen Sid. He’s been sending us on covered missions.” Said the chubby kid.

            “Covert Missions, Harry.” Corrected Diego, looking exasperated at the chubby kid.

            “That’s what I said!”

            “Anyway, Harry, Jace, and I were sent here to keep track of you,” Diego said gesturing to the family. “In case an unwelcomed relative of mine came by.” He said.

            “But I’ve got one question.” Said Ronnie. “Who are you talking about?”

            “The vampire bat,” said Harry, in a deep whisper barely heard. This cause the trio to lean in

            “That inhuman beast,” said Jace, a bit louder.

            “She ought to be locked up and never released.” Said Diego, in a normal tone

            “Look out for…” Carlos mumbled, trying to ignore the other three.

            “Cruella DeVil!” came two loud screams from the adults in the room, causing many puppies to start barking. The older duo, jumped up and away from the kids in fright.

            “SHHH!!!!” hissed Diego. “We lost her a while ago just outside the Bald Mountain and Arabian Desert boarders.”

            “Oh no.” said Carlos once he heard him say that.

            “What is it Carlos?” Diego asked, turning to look at his cousin in confusion

            “That Sandstorm. Jay and I were on our way to Agrabah. You said you lost her just at the boarders of the desert? I know what she was doing.” Carlos said dread setting in his stomach.

            “She was meeting Jafar.” Diego was beginning to see where this was going.

            “And she wanted to separate us. They sent us to their unfinished business. Meaning Jay is in the Cave of Wonders… and I’m here… with them.” He said looking at the puppies asleep by the windows.

            Suddenly they heard a roaring motor in the corn field, followed by a cackling laugh.

             “We’re out of time. She’s here.” Said Diego and Carlos. Looking out the window, terrified.


	19. Chapter 19 – The Demi-Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.

Chapter 19 – The Demi-Gods

Hadrian spent no time getting from Athena’s temple to his house. As soon as he stepped foot into his room, he was like a whirlwind packing his bag with all his important things. Clothes, weapons, medical equipment, and food. All the necessities went into his bag before he bolted to the gates that lead to the base of Mt. Olympus.

The whole entire run down the mountain, he tried to think of how the Pantheon of Gods could just up and vanish. Never before has this happened, not even when the Titans invaded. And Hadrian had no idea of what to do. He needed help.

It took Hadrian almost a day’s journey to get to the bottom of the mountain, but once he did he almost tripped and landed on top of his cousin, Hector.

“Whoa there Rian. What are you doing down here?” asked the muscle mass of a demi-god. “I thought Aunt Persephone was taking you to the Underworld this morning.” He finished confused.

“Oh Hector, I’m so glad I ran into you. Hold me up, I’m exhausted.” Replied Hadrian, almost falling over again, instead, he collapsed into his cousin’s arms. Hector hefted his cousin in his arms then started to walk over to a nearby rock.

Once Hector set Hadrian on a rock to sit, Hadrian started to tell him about how the gods have disappeared. “I’m not sure where to go now. I can’t go to any of my friends, this will ruin their summer. What are we going to do?” He questioned Hector.

Hector sat there puzzled, thinking. What could they do? They were just two demi-gods. ‘That’s it! Demi-Gods!’ Hector thought.

“Hadrian, I’d like you to meet my grandparents,” Hector said leading him to the farm his father Hercules grew up on. It would be a day’s trek but Hector knew that the help they needed was there. 

* * *

 

“Hadrian, this is my grandparents. Amphitryon and Alcmene. Grandma, Grandpa, this is Hadrian, my cousin.” Hector introduced. “We’re only stopping by, but I was actually hoping dad left that bird-brain here in the barn?” he asked his grandfather.

“Nice to meet you, my boy.” Amphitryon greeted. “That darn thing is in the stables spooking all the horses and chickens.” He directed Hector to the barn where there was a lot of noise coming from inside.

“Yeah, he’ll do that.” Hector chuckled opening the door and stepping out of the way as chickens and goats came running out. “Hadrian, there’s one more person I’d like you to meet. Pegasus, come here you featherhead!” he shouted into the rafters.

Suddenly a loud neigh could be heard above them, and then a white and blue blur dropped down. Standing proudly in front of the duo was the one and only flying horse.

“Nice to meet you Pegasus.” Hadrian greeted, earning a tweet from the horse. “So, what exactly are we doing at your grandparents’ farm, meeting your father’s best friend?” He asked his cousin.

“Well, you asked what are we going to do?” Hector started to say. “So, I thought ‘we’re only two Demi-Gods’. Then it hit me. We’re not just two demi-gods!”

“What are you talking about? Last I checked it was just you and me. I don’t have any siblings, and I thought you only had a mortal sister.” Hadrian countered.

“Wait you don’t know?” Hector asked.

“Know what, Hector?”

“I think it’s best to see for yourself,” Hector said gesturing to Pegasus’ back. “Hop on, we’re actually going to break the law… no big deal.”

With Hector’s nonchalant view on law-breaking, Pegasus leaped into the air and took off towards the shoreline.

* * *

 

“Where exactly are we going?” Hadrian screamed over the wind shear.

“The Isle, of course!” Hector screamed back, as they flew over water and in view of the Isle of the Lost.

“Are you insane!?!?!” Hadrian screeched. “You have no idea how bad it is on the Isle!” He stared as they passed where the barrier started. “It’s crazy, it’s filthy, it’s deserted?” he said as they landed outside of the Mysterious Tower. “This is wrong. This is all wrong. Where are the Villains? Where are the descendants?” He said looking around as Hector lead him to the door and knocked.

They waited a good few minutes before the door opened to a tall man in a blue sorcerers’ robe and a long grey beard. “Ah, we’ve been expecting you, young demi-gods.” Was all he said as he gestured inside. “Come we have much to discuss, Hadrian. Hector.”

“Professor Yen Sid? If you don’t mind me asking… How did you know we were coming?” Hadrian asked his old science professor.

“Professor I may be now, young one. But I once was a powerful sorcerer. So powerful I fought back the darkness its self. When the King made the royal decree of no magic in the land, I was sent here to teach the future generations science and goodness. I am afraid that my teachings were not taken to many of your generations.” Yen Sid explained as he led them up the tower’s staircase to the top. “With times, such as this, when the darkness threatens us again I used subtle magic to sense you coming here. Sadly, I wish this meeting could happen at a more calm and happier time.” He finished as they approached the door to Yen Sid’s office.

“What meeting? What don’t I know?” Hadrian asked looking between his two companions.

“Come. Everything will be revealed inside.” Was his answer, as the trio went into his office.

            The office was abuzz with Descendants and a few Villains that stayed on the island. Anthony and his cousin Dizzy Tremaine were talking into headpieces about progress on missions. Harley of the Southern Isle was marking pins on the map of Auradon and then moving mini-figures of the Villains across the war map table, like the ones Ares used to show the tactics of the Titans war with the Gods. Anastasia was passing out pastries to everyone as they worked. Two kids that he didn’t know were looking over the War Table when Yen Sid called them over to follow us. So much happening in the room, it was crazy.

            Yen Sid lead us into another room with the two boys and sat down at his desk. Summoning four chairs, he gestured us to sit.

            “Let me tell you a tale. One you may know, or not.” He said looking at the other three demi-gods, then finishing on me. “Years ago, a god was punished to live on this island. His wife would visit him while he was trapped, for the first years. She loved him dearly, but could not fault his punishment, for he tried to change a deal he made long ago. On the eve of the fourth anniversary of his imprisonment, he and his wife consummated the night in his chambers on the island. What the two did not learn until a few fortnights later, was that the wife became with child. Excited she returned and informed her husband of the good news. Repulsed at the idea of having a child, the man cast her away. Informing her to get rid of it. The woman, then realized that the man she loved was truly gone, and in his place stood a monster. Deeply upset, she returned home to her mother informing her of the news. Together the mother and daughter cherished the unborn, for eight more months. Then on the spring equinox, the woman’s water broke. The baby was coming, and the mother could only take her to one place, the palace of the gods. It was a long labor for the woman, but in due time she had not one but two bundles placed in her arms, by her mother. She had but a moment to name them before the King of the land came to put the boys with their father. On the Isle. The mother begged the guards not to, screaming to have her boys back, to keep them from their father. But her voice went unheard by one of the guards. When the two guards landed on the Isle, one went in search of the father leaving the two boys with the guard who heard the mother’s plea. With little time, the guard picked up one baby, but before he could reach for the other, the guard was returning with the father. Quickly the guard ran towards the lone standing tower on the island. This tower. That night two lives were changes. Two boys grew up on this island, who should not have been here. One with the connection to the earth and one with the connection to the fire. I tell you this not as a story, but as history. Your history, young Hadrian.”

            Hadrian sat silent, staring at the old wizard. Trying to process it all. He could have had a life in Auradon if it wasn’t for the king. He could have been away from his father, he could have avoided all of the… No, he wasn’t going there. One thing he had trouble processing. “Who is he?” he whispered.

            Yen Sid hesitated, which set Hadrian’s temper off, and all the plants in the room to tangle everything in their roots as he stood at stared down the old wizard.

            “Hadrian, calm down. Please.” Hector said quietly, and not to spook him anymore.

            “The other boy. The one in the tower… is Hadie.” He said finally gesturing to the boy in the farthest seat, who was avoiding looking at anyone.

            He wasn’t what Hadrian expected. He was shorter than him standing at 5’6”, with black hair that stuck in every direction giving the illusion of black fire, his eyes shone dark blue similar to their father’s, and his skin was the same pale color as Hadrian’s. Overall he was what you expected the child of Hades to look like, even if a little short.


	20. Chapter 20 – The Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.

Chapter 20 – The Brother

            “Let me get this straight. My mother had two children, two boys, that the King declared would live on this Gods forsaken spit of land, and No One Decided To Tell Me Sooner!!!” Hadrian screamed at the wizen old man in front of him. “And not only that but the entire Island is now deserted because the villains want revenge and are after the hero’s kids to get it. Did I miss anything?”

            “Don’t forget the fact that they have their magic back, no one knows where they are, Oh and they all want to kill the King,” Hector said from his seat next to Hadrian.

            “Not Helping, Hector!” He hissed back at him, before settling his glare back at the former sorcerer, expecting an answer.

            “Precisely why I have brought you four here, Hadrian. We have been tracking the villains as much as we can since the dome’s momentary fall. Many we haven’t heard from yet, but from the few we have, it is not good.” Yen Sid said leaning forward on his desk, steepling his fingers together. “My major concerns right now are of your friends’ parents: The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella DeVil, and your father. Unfortunately, we lost track of your father after he went to Olympus. He seems to have disappeared from our sights… with the gods. That is the least of our concerns, however, as Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine have alerted me that the Golden Scarab to the Cave of Wonders is missing. That paired with the recent sand storm in the Arabian Desert leads to Jafar approaching Agrabah. Next, the Evil Queen. My magic detectors have picked up heavy spell work in the Enchanted Forest, whatever she is casting is strong and dangerous, and incredibly close to the Dwarf’s Cottages. Finally, Cruella has managed to reobtain her car and is looking for the Radcliffe family. Luckily the family has moved from their previous location so she will be held off for a while.”

            Head reeling from the information overload, Hadrian collapsed into the chair next to Hector. Yen Sid saw the dazed look on his face and gestured to the Hercules boys to exit with him silently. Leaving the two long lost brothers to reunite for the first time in their lives.

            It took Hadrian a while to organize the information of the villains before he realized he was alone with his brother. He took another moment to fully look at him. He had the same inky black hair and same slim figure. If you didn’t look at his eyes they would be completely identical. While Hadrian had his mother’s molten silver eyes, Hadie had their father’s dark blue eyes.

            They sat there in uncomfortable silence, unable to come up with what to say. What do you ask the brother who was raised by the greatest sorcerer in the kingdom? What do you say to the brother raised by the infamous Lord of the Dead? They couldn’t think of where to start or even how to. Two brothers so identical, yet they felt like two strangers to each other.

            “I’m sorry…” whispered Hadie as he looked out the window into the sky.

            “For what? It wasn’t your fault that I got raised by the worst possible father in the entire world.” Hadrian replied bitterly, thinking of a life he could have had. A life free of the Isle of the Lost. “Not even your fault we even ended up on this island. It’s His fault. Treating us as Him, the moment we breath. Locking us on this island with Him, tearing us from mom and dooming us to a life of poverty. No, I don’t blame you. I blame the King.” He ranted bitterness dripping from every word towards the former king of Auradon.

            “I’m sorry that you had to find out about me too late.” He said softly, finally turning to look at his brother with a sad, forlorn look.

            “What do you mean too late? Yeah, I would have liked to know you were here long before now, but at least I know you are here now.” Hadrian said softer to him, moving to sit beside Hadie. “What matters is that you’re my brother, and well get off this island. Even, if I have to break you out myself.”

            The two share a smile of comfort, and slowly but surely began to get to know the brother they never knew existed. Hopefully, the duo could build the bridge that no one could knock down, not even their father.

* * *

 

            After a full afternoon to their selves, the four demi-gods returned to the War Room in the tower. At the War Table, stood Yen Sid surrounded by the descendants that stayed on the island. Scanning the group, the elderly man began to speak. “Time is of the essence young descendants. We must stop the Villains quickly and before any ill will befalls innocent people. I have already dispatched Jace, Harry, and Diego DeVil to look for Carlos and inform him of his mother’s escape. I hope to send help to Jay and Evie as soon as I am able. Our main priority is capturing these four villains, and returning them here so that I may hold them permanently in a place of my own creation.” He said seriously. “Keep your ears open to all whispers of any villains’ location. We need to track them all to keep innocent lives of the kingdom safe.”  With those parting words, he dismissed everyone back to their stations and turned to the demi-gods. “I have a special assignment for you four.” He gestured for them to return to his office. Once they entered the room they had vacated not but a few hours ago and were seated once more, Yen Sid started to explain the mission to the demi-gods.

            “As you are aware, we lost Hades on Olympus, and thanks to Hadrian we know that the gods are gone as well. It is my belief that he has taken the gods to the Underworld. We are unable to track any underground movements whatsoever, and that is why I believe it is so. I need you four to go to the underworld. Free the Gods. Defeat Hades. And Bring him here for imprisonment. Do you have any questions so far?” he informed them of all this once he reached his chair. Aware of the big task he was handing the four heroes, Yen Sid knew that they would achieve great things, starting with this mission.

            “Yeah, I have one tiny question. How are we supposed to get to the Underworld, let alone defeat our father and free the gods!?!” said Hadrian still a bit irritable from the previous conversation.

            “That is where you come in Hadrian. Using your powers we hope to locate the entrance to your mother’s house on Olympus to enter the Underworld. From there you will proceed to Hades palace, where Hector and Herkie will keep guard, while you and Hadie will locate the Gods. Once you have located them, the four of you will go and free them before facing Hades. With the Gods and you four fighting together, you shall be able to capture him and bring him here.” Yen Sid explained seriously looking at each individual boy before asking. “Any more Questions?” At the four head shakes, Yen Sid rose. “Then we must hasten our way to Olympus to free the Gods.”

            Hadrian hesitated as the other three demi-gods left the room, and then turned to the old sorcerer. “Does he know what happened with my father?” At the question, Yen Sid’s face turned grim as he shook his head. “Good, can we keep it that way?”

            Yen Sid peered down at the boy, and said, “You will need to speak to someone about your experiences with your father soon, young Hadrian. If only to help your mental state.”

            “For now, I’d rather make it back for the underworld without losing anyone.” He said turning to face the man. “You know as well as I that the Underworld is not pleasant. I haven’t been there yet as we were supposed to head down there a few days ago. What do you know about the tunnel and the path to the cathedral?”

            “I am afraid not much is known about the tunnel, as the only two people to go through it was your mother and Orpheus. Though from texts it is said to empty out at your mother’s jewel tree, in her garden of the underworld.” He explained to the young man. “It is my hope that not much will disrupt your trek to the cathedral, as you and Hadie are your father’s kin and the underworld will recognize that. However, in the event that you should meet any resistance, I have taught Hadie how to theoretically control flames, similar to how your mother has taught you to control the earth. You are both stronger in the Underworld. I have faith that no one will perish.” With that, he nodded to Hadrian, stood up straight and led the young demi-god out to the other three to gather up the supplies they would need.

            After all, what could go wrong in the realm of the dead?


	21. Chapter 21 – The Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.

Chapter 21 – The Tunnel

The trip back to Olympus for the four demi-gods took less time than the trip to the Isle. Luckily the four fit on Pegasus’ back easily, if not a bit tight, or else it would have taken days to get back. Once Pegasus had set all four hooves on Olympus the four fell off taking in the personal space the trip had robbed them of.

“Space oh thank the gods! I don’t have to be stuck near Hector’s B.O. any longer!” praised Herkie, as he gasped in the fresh air several steps over from Hector, who raised his arm and sniffed his armpit and shrugged as if there wasn’t a problem. “So, any idea how we’re supposed to know how to find the entrance?” he asked looking at the two brothers.

“Yen Sid said it was in mother’s house here on Olympus, so Hadrian leads the way.” Said Hadie straightening his light grey and navy jacket before gesturing for Hadrian to lead the way through Olympus.

“Alright, Guys it’s just down the path from the Temple of Zeus.” He said as he led the three boys towards the gold and ivory building in the distance.

“So, what exactly do you know how to do?” asked Hector as they walked, just to have some conversation to fill the awkward silence. He wasn’t used to Olympus be so silent. It was almost dead on the home of the Gods.

“Well, Mother has been training me to help control plants, to grow them and heal them,” Hadrian replied looking straight to the left of the Temple of Zeus, where it was assumed to be Persephone’s home.

“Yen Sid helped me use fire for more than just destruction.” Said Hadie looking at everything around him, enjoying his first trip to the Golden City.

“Cool Cool. I can bench press almost 1000 tons no sweat. Dad can do about a million tons, without a sweat. I’ve been trying to train Herkie, too. His training might have to be turned up with the Villains on the loose though.” He finished giving Herkie a serious look that was matched with a determined look. That, in turn, made Hector bust out laughing.

“We’re almost there, that building right over there is my mother’s house.” Hadrian pointed at the light purple house, with a soft green roof. Surrounding the building was green scattered with pastel colored flowers, light yellow, pink, purple, and blues. It looked like a house from a Home Improvement magazine. “I think the tunnel is in her bedroom somewhere. It’s the only room that I wasn’t allowed to go in without her being with me.”

With that, the group all nodded before hurrying down the cobblestone road. All just wanting to get their family back.

* * *

 

            “I found it!” shouted Herkie from the back of the closet, causing everyone to rush from where they were to see if it was really the entrance to the Underworld.

            Sure enough, Herkie had found the tunnel entrance. Looking at Persephone’s walk-in closet, all you would see is an assortment of pastel colored togas and dresses with matching shoes above them on shelves. Instead of the back being a wall, there was a tapestry with four women on it. The Four Seasons moved and talked with each other on the fabric. Autumn was a woman with hair the color of fall leaves in the middle of the woods, a mixture of orange and reds. Her eyes shone like polished copper as she talked with her sisters. Her toga draped over her left shoulder and covered her like a river of rustic satin. Next to her was Winter, whose hair was as white as fresh snow. Her eyes as shiny and clear as a sapphire. She wore a dress that shone like a frozen lake and settled around her ankles. Third in the line was Spring, whose light brown hair gleamed in the light of the sewn in sun. Her eyes sparkled like melted emeralds in Hephaestus’s forge. Across her right shoulder ran a toga of grass like silk covering her to the floor. Finally, there was Summer, with eyes as bright as the summer sun, reflecting a variety of colors. Her hair as smooth and soft as the sand on a beach. Loosely hugging her frame, she wore a sunflower yellow sundress.

            Approaching the quadruplets, Hadrian cleared his throat to get their attention. “Excuse me ladies, but could you possibly allow us into the secret tunnel?” he asked once all four of them were looking at him.

            The four took a moment to look the demi-gods over, before turning to each other and huddling up. The behavior confused the demi-gods for a brief second as they huddled together and occasionally looked at the four boys. After what felt like several long minutes, Hadie, having a short fuse and an element representing anger, finally had enough and blew his top, literally.

            “Will you stop wasting time! My mother and the gods have been God-napped!” he screamed, as his hair turned into green fire and rose to almost touching the ceiling. “We need to get to the underworld now! You are wasting our time!”

            Startled, the for grabbed the middle of the tapestry and pulled, Autumn and Winter, pulling left and Spring and Summer pulling right. Slowly, the tapestry made a ripping sound as the seasons pulled to the sides exposing a hole in the wall. It wasn’t much to look at. All you could see while looking at it was darkness. What the four heard however sent chills up their spins. Moans and pleas of the souls of the dead drifted into the closet like dandelion fluffs in the wind.

            “Whelp looks like it’s only downhill from here.” Said Herkie, as the foursome looked down the tunnel. “Nose Goes!” he shouted putting his finger on his nose followed by Hadie and Hector.

            “Children,” Hadrian mumbled as to be headed into the tunnel, followed by Hadie and Hector.

            Suddenly there was a huge rumble and the entrance started to close behind Hector, leaving Herkie to run up to the wall with wide eyes. “Hey! Open that up, you floral rejects!” we heard Herkie shout at the seasons before the hole sealed back up into plaster and drywall.

            “Well looks like it’s just us going to Hell then.” Joked Hector, in a nervous tone. “It’s probably for the best. He is a bit unprepared for this. I wanted to bring him in slowly. Dad doesn’t exactly spend time training up to be heroes. He prefers Uncle Phil to train us like he did dad.” He continued as the trio started to walk slowly down the dark pathway.

            The got what felt like another 20 yards before it got too dark for the trio to see their own hands. “Care to go give us a little light, brother?” Hadrian asked his brother as he used geo-sensory to see how far they had to go till they reached the end of the passageway. Hadrian was thanking his grandmother, Demeter, for teaching him the basics of geo-sensing, the technique on how to find things in the earth and even sensing tunnels and how deep they go underground. Being a quick learner, Hadrian soaked up all the knowledge his grandmother and mother taught him. “We have 130 yards to go til we breach the garden. Be prepared for anything. Pain and Panic couldn't leave the Underworld so they’re still there, so be careful around those two. They maybe dimwits, but they’re crafty.” He explained as Hadie lit his hand in flames, and they continued down the path, closer to the realm of the dead. “And whatever you do don’t eat anything, or drink the water, anywhere. Its cursed fruit and the river water is specific to each river. Cerberus isn’t a problem, because mom brought him to Olympus to see me and he loves me.” The duo behind him nodded their heads, as they got closer and closer.

* * *

 

            The trio we able to make it through Persephone’s Garden where her jeweled pomegranate tree grew, through the back door of the cathedral, down to the tunnel that led to the dungeons, when they ran into the first sign of trouble.

            “Suckers! Hahahaha, I can’t believe Hades was able to capture all of the gods! Ahahahaha, Trap Ares in that jar. Aphrodite and Hera in those immobilizing chairs. Athena in that giant spider trap. Hephaestus was easy enough with just tying him up. Dionysus, we just had to roll down here, that drunkard. Apollo and Artemis ended up knocked out each other with their arrows. Poseidon, we just threw a net on him. And Zeus, hahaha, we Hades just had to get him himself, along with Jerk-ules. Hahahahaha. Persephone and Demeter, well it’s a good thing they were here preparing to bring the Prince down.” Bragged Pain, as the duo laughed it up.

            “Ooooh, the Queen is gonna be so mad once she gets out of the royal bedroom.” worried Panic, as he paced the hallway, from wall to wall.

            “You mean, if! She gets out of the royal bedroom.” Suggested Pain, with a smirk on his face.

            “If. If, is good.” He chuckled back at him, as he stopped his pacing, and turned to look at his pink-skinned partner. Suddenly there was a noise in another cell down the hall, causing the two demons to turn down towards it and scowling. “She deserves this, betraying Hades as she did. Stupid bitch.” He sneered.

            “Yeah, she’ll get what’s coming to her soon enough.” Pain sneered along with him.

            Hearing enough, Hadrian stepped forward, threw open the door startling the two henchmen, and sneered down his nose at the pair as they cowered in front of him. “Hello, worms. Mind telling your prince, just what you think you are doing?”

            The cowering duo looked at Hadrian like they just about pissed themselves. They quaked where they stood, and suddenly turned into worms and groveled at his feet. He could only sneer at the two, using his Isle façade as he dealt with them, surprising the two demi-gods behind him, as they never saw him act like this.

            “Unlock the cell now!” he barked pointing to the cell that the duo previously sneered at. The two shared an uncertain look, before slowly walking forward to unlock the cell. Once it was opened, the duo gestured for the prince to look in. After sneering at the two, Hadrian walked forward and peered into the dingy cell. He could not brace himself for what he saw in there.

            Shackled to the wall, was a woman with long brown hair, wearing a torn up purple toga. Stepping into the cell, after kicking the two at the door, he crouched down and looked at the woman. As soon as he crouched down the woman looked up and locked her brown eyes on his molten silver.

            “Come to gloat, eh Hades” she said in a croaky voice, that sounded like she was tortured.

            “Mom?” said Hector as he crouched in front of the woman that passed away a few years ago.

            Suddenly the woman’s head jolted straight to his voice. “My baby.” She said close to tears. 

            “Worms! Unlock her shackles!” Hadrian shouted at the henchmen, pointing to her wrists, causing the two to rush forward and use the same key from the door on her shackles, before hurrying back out the door to stand by the doorway.

            Hector, with tears streaming down his face, caught his mother before she could hit the floor. Hadrian and Hadie could only watch as she clung to Hector and cried on his shoulder.

            “Megara, we need you to come with us. Hades cannot know you’re free. Hector will take you to the Elysium Fields when all this is over.


	22. Chapter 22 – The DeVil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, All of it is Disney’s bar Hadrian, he’s mine.

Chapter 22 – The Devil

            Insane Cackling was heard for miles around the farmhouse, bouncing off of Bald Mountain, off of trees, and off of the silo on the farm. It was expected that the mad woman would come to the farm, but they thought they had more time before she caught up to them. They didn’t realize that it wasn’t just Carlos and the puppies that were driving the insane woman to the Radcliffe Farm.

            “We need to hide the puppies… All of them, before she gets here.” Said Carlos, as he started to round up the little creatures around him. “Do you have a place big enough to hide over a hundred dogs?” he asked turning to the two adults in the room.

            “Well, there is the basement, though I don’t think that’s the best idea. The floorboards are weak and she’d be able to hear them through the floor.” Suggested Rodger as he put his elbow in his other hand and rested his hand in a thinking position on his chin.

            Anita, taking the same position as her husband and suggested, “There is the barn, but I don’t think they would stay inside of it…”

            Seeing her parents struggling to come up with a good hiding place, and hearing the cackling coming closer, Ronnie simply said, “What about in the silo? I mean we don’t use it to store food, and it is set up with small walkways all throughout it.” As if it was obvious to the adults.

            “Perfect let’s start getting them in there, and fast. I estimate we have about less than 15 minutes before she’s here.” Said Diego, as he looked down at his broken red watch.

As quick as the group could, they started to grab as many of the little dogs that they could carry and began bringing them to the silo.

* * *

 

            It didn’t take as long as they though for the group to get all of the dogs into the silo. The managed to get back into the now silent house just as a large red and black car crashed out of the cornfield and straight through the side fence, into the side of the red barn. The impact of the car into the barn caused it to collapse on top of the front half of the vehicle,  creating a large dust cloud to form around the area, blocking the groups view as they came running outside at the sound of the crash.

            The continuous cackling echoed around them as the cloud started to disperse. The group could barely make out the figure that slowly walked out from the cloud until it spoke. “Hello Darling!” she said with an insane grin on her face looking at the group. “Rodger, Jace, Harry.” She sneered at the three, “Diego.” She said neutrally, before moving on to the last three people. “Anita! Darling!” she cheered, enthusiastically, with hearts all around her, before turning to the last two of the group, “Who are you brat?” she sneered at Ronnie who was trying to hide behind her mother, before finally landing on the last person that was the cause of her coming here, “And finally, the brat that caused everything to go wrong. All we are missing are those wonderful creatures.” She said sarcastically, looking around for even a single spot. After not seeing any spots, she turned back to the group. “No matter, that can wait. Boy! Get over here my Baby needs to be brushed.” She shouted as she started playing with the toy dog sewn in her coat collar.

            Carlos, having cone out of his shock that his mother survived the crash, looked at her and said, “No. you have got to be kidding me. You need to help mom. Let us help you. Please!” he tried to reason with her as he slowly approached her. “Mom you’re sick. Let me take you to a doctor, they can help you get better. Please for me!” he tried to reason with her.

            Unfortunately, when he got within arm’s length of her, she surged forward and wrapped her hands around his throat, and started to squeeze. “You vile creature. You’re the reason that everything is wrong and I got trapped on that island!” She screamed as she shook him, ignoring the others who ran up to her and pried her hands off of his neck. She struggled against their grip on her as she tried to get to Carlos who was cradled in Diego’s arms.

            “Cruella… It’s me, Anita.” Anita said as she slowly approached her old friend from the porch. She had stayed back with Ronnie, watching in horror as the woman tried to strangle her son to death with her bare hands. “Cruella…”

            The whisper caused the mad woman to stop struggling and turn towards the approaching woman. Once Cruella saw the woman she lit up like a Christmas tree. “Anita! Darling, oh how I’ve missed you!” she again started to struggle, but instead of going towards Carlos, she was trying to get to Anita. “Look, Anita, we’re both mothers! I love you, Anita! And look at those spots! He’d make a perfect coat! I can make him a coat for you, Darling!” she said as if it wasn’t murdering and skinning her son. Anita stopped approaching and stared at her in horror as she talked about skinning Carlos.

            “You’re not doing anything, DeVil, except going back to the Isle!” shouted Rodger as he struggled to hold her still as she struggled to get to the woman. Suddenly, Harry and Jace were shaken off and thrown to the ground by Cruella. When one arm was free, she turned towards the man and scratched him across the face causing the old man to grab his face and scream in pain.

            “Someone, stop her!” shouted Diego, as Cruella charged towards her car and threw it in reverse, causing debris to fly as she pulled out of the barn.

            Carlos thinking fast, bolted into the van that the other trio of Descendants arrived in, and threw it into reverse, spinning it around to face his mother’s car. He starred out the front windshield at his mother who stared back insanely. He didn’t know what possessed him to go and face off with his mother. Leaning out the window, he shouted at the others, “Get out of the way! Protect the puppies from her! I’ll stop her! Oh, and someone please call the King!”, before leaning back in and reeving the engine.

            All he got in response was a mad cackle from Cruella as the others ran towards the silo and Diego pulling out a walkie-talkie radio. Almost as one, the two DeVils floored the vehicles and took off towards each other. At the last second, Carlos would swerve away from his mother, and turn to face her again. This happened several times, before finally, right before crashing into his mother, he unlatched his seat belts, threw his door open, and dived into a pile of hay. Doing this caused the van to crash into his mother’s prized car, head on. An explosion rocked the entire front yard, shaking and bathing everything in orange, yellow, and white light.

            Carlos, deafened in his right ear from the explosion just near him, staring dazed at the flames surrounding the two vehicles, praying that, as bad as it sounded, that his mother didn’t make it out of the car. But he knew better. There was no smell of burning flesh, no screams of someone on fire, not even a burning coat near the car. He knew that somehow, she was not in that car. Feeling around him on the ground, Carlos felt two things near him. One was a rope that tied up the hay bales he landed on, and the other was a long piece of shrapnel from the van when it exploded. Thinking quick as he could with his diluted mind after the explosion, he grabbed the shrapnel, stuffing it in his pocket, and grabbed the rope and held it in his hand.

             As he struggled to stand up, two heels walked across the dirt road towards his prone form. In her hands, she held the entire metal rod of her windshield frame that broke off in the crash. She approached her son with a maniacal grin on her face.

            “It’s all your fault, boy. I would have had my Anita if you just followed our plan. I would have had her with me, and we would live together with our family if you were just born as you should have been!” she raged, as she approached, “I know just what to do with you. First, I will get rid of you, permanently. Then I will skin you for those wonderful spots, and make you a beautiful coat. Then I will find those puppies, skin them and make a full outfit for myself and my love.” She finished her rant with another bout of maniacal laughter.

            By the time she finished her rant, Carlos had fully realized she was alive and headed towards him and ready to kill him. Glad that he sent the others to hide, he was struggling with his inner self on how to handle his mother. If he killed her, he knew it would have been done in self-defense, but he would have to live with himself for doing it.

            He was running out of time. Cruella was getting closer and closer with her rod raised beside her head like a saber ready to thrust it into his chest. Scrambling back with the rope and shrapnel in his hands, Carlos struggled to stand up and face her.

            Taking the rope, he tied one end into a loop dropping that end onto the ground. Raising his head back to his mother, still hearing a ringing in his ears from the explosion, he looks her in the eyes prepared to do what he must to stop her.

            “You are not leaving here to cause any more problems in Auradon. I don’t know how you got off the Isle, nor do I care, But I will be putting you back or die trying!” He said causing his mother to grow enraged and lung at him, going for the kill.

            “Then a new coat for me and my love!” she screeched.

            Carlos, expecting her to react as such, pulled up the loop from the ground, gave it several twirls above his head, knowing that if he missed, it was all over. Taking a deep breath, he threw it towards the arm holding the rod. He watched in slow motion as the impromptu lasso stretched out to the target.

            With a grin on his face, Carlos let out the breath he was holding, as the lasso captured the rod, and descended to Cruella’s elbow from the flailing of her arm. Quick on his feet, the boy tugged to his left in a wide circle, startling her with his quick movements.

            Running as fast as he can in a circle, he ran around his mother jerking her arm to her back, spinning her around causing her to drop the rod to the ground. Using his speed from growing up running from her abuse, and from Tourney practices, he managed to tie her up so much that she couldn’t move. Tying off the end of the rope, Carlos went to stand in front of his mother, looking her dead in the eyes as she snarled and cursed him.

            “Mr. Radcliffe! Please call the King, and inform him that we have a villain here at the farm that would be more than happy to have an escort back to Hell Hall.” He shouted loud enough to be heard in the silo. He never took his eyes of his mother, even when he heard the man run to the house. “You’re going back to the Isle mother. Hopefully, your furs are still there, and no poor creature decided to take them from your closet.” He sneered, swearing to never take his eyes off of him until she was across the bridge heading towards the Isle.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Cobra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys! I try to keep constant in my updates but I just suck, with writer's block and not being happy with a chapter. But without further ado... "Jafar, Jafar, he's our man! If he can't do it GREAT!" 
> 
> Also, check out my other stories! and look out for our Descendants Bios in "the Descendants Collection" here soon where you can learn about our Special OC's and find your favorite, or least favorite, Characters!
> 
> "Hera's One True Treasure" - Percy Jackson & The Heroes of Olympus & "The Roar of a Sea King" - One Piece

            Jay eyed everything around him, the piles of gold and jewels, the pillars around the room, and the entrance. In his head, he constructed a plan, a plan to ambush Jafar and put him back in the lamp. If everything happened as he hoped, he would be back with his friends and his father would be trapped forever.

            Above the doorway was a small ledge, barely wide enough for him to sit on, but Jay decided what he would do. Taking the staff with him he jumped onto the pile closest to the doorway, leaped from the pile onto the ledge, and laid in wait for the Cobra to come.

            “I told you, boy, you can’t hide from me!” he shouted, getting closer and closer to Jay’s location. It didn’t take much longer for his body to catch up with his voice. Soon enough Jafar’s shadow stretched across the room from the doorway, long and menacing. “I can smell you, boy.”

            Jay lay in waiting until Jafar was completely in the room, before suddenly dropping down behind him with the grace and silence of a leopard. Silently creeping up behind the older man, Jay weighted his options on how to weaken his father. He was able to narrow down his choices to grabbing his father’s Cobra staff and turn it against his father, tiring his father out by making him chase Jay around the cave and tunnels, or fighting him head on until he was weak enough to trap in the lamp again. Unable to decide on which route to go, Jay just decided to try all three to see what works the best. He was right behind the dark genie with his hands raised to grab the staff from him.

            As if Jafar knew he was there, he swung his staff in front of his body before spinning around and jabbing his staff at the descendant. Jay, expecting that he wouldn’t be able to sneak up on his father, parried his father’s staff with his own, and leaped back into the doorway. “What are you going to do? Hiss at me like a little garden snake?” he taunted. “You, the Great Jafar, the most powerful sorcerer in all of Agrabah, were defeated by a... poor... pathetic... Street Rat!” He knew that aggravating the older man could be dangerous, but he needed him to get angry enough to chase him.

            Unfortunately for him, it worked too well. Jafar roared before his skin started to bubble and turn red and black before suddenly he wasn’t looking at the man who raised him but at a 60-foot giant cobra. No moment of hesitation was needed for Jay to bolt down the hallway he was backing into. He didn’t stop running even when he heard his father bellow an angry hiss, nor from the loud crash of walls as the creature destroyed the walls to escape and capture the boy.

            “You can’t escape me boy!” he growled in the distance as Jay ran back to the room he left the carpet in.

            Jay knew now that he made a mistake in going after his father alone and enraging him as he had, but the only way he could think of making sure his father made a mistake. After all, everyone makes mistakes when they’re angry.

 

            And the angrier Jafar got, the more mistakes he made. Jay knew exactly which buttons to press on his father, and press them he did. With the giant snake snapping at him as he ran up piles of gold, Jay grabbed several scimitars from the pile and chucked them back at his father. Every weapon hit true, embedding themselves in the giant snake’s head and body enough to transform back into his human form again on the middle of the pile.

            Having enough of his son’s resistance, Jafar pointed his cobra staff directly at the ruby red sphere of the Leopard’s Staff. “Enough of this childish tantrum.” He sneered as the cobra’s eyes started to glow a dark red, before twin beams shot in two continuous lines onto the sphere. Jay, glared at his father defiantly, summoning more leopard men. “Stop him! Do not let him get to your Master!” he demanded, pointing his staff towards his father, pushing the twin beams forward with it.

            Shifting out of piles of gold, stalking from deep in the Cave of Wonders, and dropping from thin air, over twenty leopard men surrounded Jafar. Each waiting for the command of the new Leopard king, they stood stock still with only their tails twitching in agitation. None of that bothered the ex-visor, as he stared straight at his son’s pocket holding the key to return his ultimate cosmic power. “Give it up, boy. You are no match for me, no matter the little parlor tricks or trinkets you pull out of your hat. I am the greatest sorcerer in all the land. The most powerful genie Agrabah has ever seen!” he raged his skin tinting a light red color and his eyes flashing gold, showing the locked up powers of his inner genie.

            In his rage, Jafar lashed his staff is a circle, sending the red beam whipping around the room. Each time the beam struck a leopard-man, they disintegrated into a pile of ash where they were struck. The force of his father’s actions threw Jay from the top of the pile and smacked him into a thick pillar a good 100 yards from the stairway leading out of the Cave of Wonders and shattered the ruby sphere of his staff.

Jay, disoriented from his fall, knew he only had one chance to get Jafar back into the lamp and get out of the Cave before if filled with sand from all the disturbing of the artifacts inside. “I think you’re the one with nothing but parlor tricks. So much for being the strongest genie in all of Agrabah if you can’t even beat a street rat! Let alone a teenager without any powers!” he taunted on last time, to get his father closer so that he can trap him in the black lamp.

            Surging down the pile and shoving his son against the pillar, Jafar held Jay against the stone pillar, pressing his staff against Jay’s throat. “You can’t escape me, boy. You’re nothing but a small, pathetic, street-rat!” he shouted as he leaned in close to his face. “And now the lamp is mine!”

“Did you really think I would give you the lamp?” Jay croaked around the staff, with a smirk on his face. “It took a while but I have you right where I need you.” Jay stood up, pressing his father’s staff away with one hand, and the other bringing the Leopard’s staff, fully reformed, right up against Jafar’s royal jewels.

Like a rock, Jafar dropped to the floor, his cobra slithering away as he clutched himself and the golden scarab dropping from Jafar’s pocket to the floor. Jay quickly sprang into action, summoning several Leopard-Men to hold his father. “Time to put you back where you belong!” He said determined, as he rubbed the black lamp. Dark red smoke filled the area and Jafar. Jay, staying focused on his father, said the command that was needed to trap the man indefinitely. “Jafar I wish you were back in this lamp, Forever!” In a scream of anger, Jafar became surrounded in red smoke and was sucked back into the lamp.

Suddenly, the Cave gave a large rumble causing jay to look up from the lamp to see a tidal wave of sand coming towards him. “Shit!” he shouted, swiping up the scarab and bolting towards the stairs. “Shit” he chanted as he ran up the stairs taking 3 at a time.

One glance back at the sand filling up the stairwell was all it took for Jay to miss a step. One step was what almost cost him to be stuck in the Cave of Wonders. If only it wasn’t for the flying carpet he had befriended earlier, he would have become another addition to the Cave’s wonders.

Swooping out of the sand, came the carpet. Scooping up the descendant, it raced farther up the stairs to the shining light. Closer and closer they got until finally, they burst through the sand onto the desert.

“Whelp, I can safely cross the Cave of Wonders tour off my bucket list,” Jay said as he laid in the sand next to the carpet, and then fist bumps the tassels that hung to his right. “Good job, rug-man! Now let’s get this lamp to the King.” He said as they stood up, dusting sad off of their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three Villains Down Two to Go! Find out who's next in the next Chapter!


	24. Chapter 24 - The Witch

_“Why do you cry in distress child? The answer is always in view.”_

            Hearing the voice, after not seeing anything but darkness surrounding her, made Evie jump up and scream. As she moved away from the spot she sat previously, she spun around to see just what was talking to her.

            “Oh, she’s so pretty!” said a teenage male voice from somewhere around her right, with several others murmuring in agreement.

            “I could just eat you up.” Said an older female voice, as she stepped forward to look at who was there I the dark.

            “Who-Who are you?” Evie asked a little shaken, looking around to find the sources of the voices.

            “Why childe we are the Wisps. We hold the magic of the Spiritual Stone. You, my dear, see no way out of the trouble you’re in, but I would disagree. Your mother uses potions for her magic, but there are many other forms. Take for instance the magic of the Queen of Arendelle, her magic is Northern Magic. The Queen of Atlantis uses Sea Magic. Even your friend, Hadrian, uses Godly Magic. We can give you the power to defeat your mother, but be warned, this is magic based on the spirit’s strength. The stronger your spirit and determination, the stronger your magic.” The main older male explained with a serious tone.

            “How do I access the magic? How can any magic be enough to defeat her? She’s too strong!” she wept falling to her knees again.

            “Have Courage dear, and you will find the answers, and the power to do anything. All you need to do is touch the stone.” An older female encouraged, as she felt a finger wipe away the tear streaks on her face. “Now hurry your friend needs your help. Go and conquer the villains.”

            “How can I ever repay you? I don’t even know your names.” Evie said standing slowly, looking around the room again starting to see a few balls of blue light appear around her take the shape of people around her.

            The first figure was a tall muscular man who had brown long hair and a beard to match. He wore only a green and brown kilt around his waist, showing off his multiple tattoos on his chest and arms. The main feature that stuck out to Evie was the yellow glowing eyes that stared at her, with sadness, for what she did not know.

The next figure was an older woman with gray hair and a shell necklace. She wore a coral colored dress with a tan waist cloth, all decorated in tribal markings. On her shoulders, Evie could see the edges of a tribal tattoo.

The third figure was a mermaid with red flowing hair and a yellow crown on her head. She wore a purple shell bra and had a sea-green tail. She looked at Evie with a knowing motherly look and a smile gracing her lips.

The fourth figure was a little boy with black hair and green wide eyes that stared at Evie in wonderment. He wore a blue and red tunic over a white shirt with dark brown pants and boots. When he looked at her, she could only feel a strong sense to take care of him.

            “You need only say thank you, and I am King Mor’du, Elder of the Wisps. Next to me are Queen Athena, Gramma Tala, and young Quinton... your brother.” He said with a wise, sad smile. “We know what you want and need to defeat your mother, and we grant your wish. Use it well and for good.” He held out a finger and pressed it to her forehead, causing her to go cross-eyed.

            “And Remember! Help is always given to those who ask for it!” shouted Quinton as the world around her went to black and she woke up with a jolt upright.

            When she sat there, it took her a few minutes to gather up what she learned. She had a brother at one point in her life that she didn’t even know about. Who was he? What happened to him? She felt the strong urge to find out, and she knew exactly who could give her the answers that she wanted. Standing up with determination shining in her eyes, she looked at Grand Pabbie, ready to do what she must.

            “Thank you Grand Pabbie for your help.” She thanked him, “I know what I need to do now, but first there are some answers I need.” Evie didn’t realize that with her determination, her eyes flashed in a rainbow cascade. The magic she gained from the stone was already in sync with her emotions and ready to fight with her.

            It didn’t take long for Evie to fully understand how to use the spirit magic she was given. In fact, she quickly learned how to use it to track where her mother was in the tunnels.

            If she wasn’t one thing, Evie was not a stupid person. She quickly used the tunnels to lure her mother into a large empty cavern without any light in it to see things with. It was just large enough for what Evie had planned.

            “I know you are in here, you insolent brat!” screeched her mother as she finally stepped into the room. “Just because I can’t see you in the dark, doesn’t mean I can’t kill you!”

            Evie, gathering up some magic in her hand, ignored her an focused on getting the answers to what she had seen from the Wisps. In the center of the room, she started to create the image of the little boy, Quinton. Hiding in the shadows of the opposite entrance from her mother, she implanted all of her negative memories from her childhood into the specter, to make is show what Evie never let her mother see.

            “Why mommy?” it spoke in a sad broke voice, startling the Evil Queen from where she was looking for her daughter.

            “You!” she reared back in fright against the wall. “You’re dead! I saw you die!” she screeched, pointing a gnarled finger at the boy.

            “Why did you let them take me, mommy?” it spoke again, stepping forward slowly.

            “I didn’t know what they were going to do! They took you from me and threw me into that prison! How was I supposed to know they were going to do with you!” She screeched again, tears starting to fall as she looked on at the specter, of her long dead son. “Those mongrels on the Isle broke into the manor and kidnapped you while they held me in chains! I didn’t know where they took you until they found a body floating in the sea! They threw me in the dungeons and took you from me!” she raged, with tears streaming down her face. “This never would have happened if we weren’t thrown on that island! I was so close to escaping and getting my revenge on the ones who did this to you! I even got pregnant again to plan my escape! But it all had to be ruined when you blasted sister turned against me!”

            “So I was always just a tool for you,” Evie said as she stepped into the cavern, waving her hand and dispersing the young shade of her brother. “You never loved me, did you? It was all a means to an end with us, wasn’t it? Who took my brother? Who killed him? Who is responsible for you not caring about me as a child!” she raged at the stunned form of her mother. “It doesn’t matter. I’m sending you back to that prison, whether or not you give me an answer.” She said getting into a fencing position, one hand focused forward with the other on her him. Suddenly a long string of rainbow magic pooled in her hand and dropped to the floor.

            “You want to know who destroyed my perfection? Do you want to know who took the light of my life away? Do you want to know who is responsible for everything? Haha! I never loved you! It was all set up for me to use you to get my magic back! You were going to be my puppet to get riches!” she raved as she threw potion after vial at Evie, who just smashed them with the magic-made whip. “Your brother was my light in every way. Everything about him was so good! I was going to give him the world! But then that beast, Gaston!, had to have the most beautiful creature on the Isle! He broke into the manor and threw me into the dungeon, and before I knew what happen he had taken my baby! He took my baby and used him like a piece of trash! Then when he grew tired of him, he threw him into the sea! My poor baby, who couldn’t swim,  drowned. No one helped him escape from Gaston! No one else had children at that time, but me! They did not care what that vile creature did to my son! Not until he killed him! But it wasn’t because they cared... No, it was because the feared what would happen to them should the Kingdom find out what he did. Yet still, my baby boy was never brought justice!” She finished growing more frantic as she spoke to her daughter.

            Evie listened to her mother talk and the more she heard, the angrier she became. It caused the fight to pick up speed. Her magic smashing all the potions in thin is, causing liquid after liquid to gather on the floor. Eventually, the queen was down to her last two vials, and a noxious fume-filled the cavern. Thinking on her feet, Evie started to circle around so he back was to the tunnel that leads to Doug. She needed to finish this and get them out... and she knew just what to do.

            “Justice will be brought to what happened to my brother. The only difference is... You won’t be there when it happens.” She said as she twirled her whip, pulling one of the vials to the ground smashing it. If Evie was correct, the vial she smashed mixed with the fumes would create a knock-out gas and not the explosion that would be caused if she chose wrong.

            When no flames grew from the ground, Evie used her magic to create a gust of magic to blow the fumes to her mother. The gas had an immediate effect and caused the villain to fall to the floor, the last vial clutched in her hand.

            “I will avenge my brother, from you... from the villains... and most importantly from Gaston.” She said as she levitated her mother after her down the tunnel to get him and leave the tunnels.

            They have a villain to get home, and another to find.


	25. The Gods

Chapter 25 – The Gods

The quartet slowly moved along the stairwell up to the main floor of the palace, careful to not irritate the soul’s injuries.

Turning half an ear to her, Hadrian asked the question that was bothering him the most. “Megara, why were you chained up in the dungeons? I thought my mother sealed them when Hades was imprisoned on the Isle?”

“I wasn’t in there long, just for the past week.” She said in a serious tone, keeping her eyes moving for any sign of movement around us. “I was the first one he captured, being the easiest here in the Underworld already. I don’t know when he captured the gods but, one day he came by with Hercules and showed me to him. He kept on raving about revenge, but the people changed every time he came in. I couldn’t keep track of who.”

They finally arrived at the top of the stairs to the door. “This is the door that leads to the entrance hall. From here we need to make it to the gallery where the gods are being held and the bedchambers where mom is being kept. Hector, take Megara with you to release the gods, Hadie and I will head to the bedchambers to release mom and grandma from their bedrooms.” Hadrian said as he pushed the door open slowly and peaked around to make sure that his father was away from the area. He couldn’t see anyone right away, so he slowly opened it wider and listened for any voices. Faintly he heard Hades raving in the direction of what he believed to be the war room. Turning to the others, he nodded and signaled them to be quiet as the stepped into the hall. “We will try to distract Hades for as long as we can to let you free the gods, I imagine he used blood magic to lock mom in her room so once we trigger that he will be on us like a bat out of well Hades. Get Zeus and Poseidon free first before working on the others as they are the strongest and can help fight and hold off Hades enough to weaken him and get him back to the Isle.” Everyone nodded at him to agree with his plan before they split up towards their destinations.

“I’m sensing a strong barrier up ahead. I think that may be the blood barrier that dad is using to keep mom and grandma trapped in. We will have to use our blood to break it and let them out.” Hadrian said as they approached a blue glowing door at the end of the bedchambers.

Stepping up to the barrier, the duo both raised their hands towards it and with a quick flick of his hand, Hadrian used a rose thorn he grew to prick Hadie’s hand and his own to draw a few drops of blood. “Once we do this, he will be here within 5 minutes. Are you sure we want to do this first? We still can go help them free the gods before getting mom...” asked Hadie in an uncertain voice as we both stared at the door, blood welling on our finger.

“Mom is the best bet we have at stopping dad. We have 5 minutes to get in, get mom and grandma, and meet up with the others to stop him before he can start over where he finished last time.” Hadrian said a firm determination creeping into his voice and his looks, before thrusting his hand into the blue magic in front of him soon joined by his brother’s hand.

Once their hands touched the magic, it was as if everything froze for the two. Neither boy could draw back their hands. Hadrian watched, fascinated as the blue magic intertwined with his hand, licking at the blood on his finger. Slowly it crept up his arm, pulling forth his own green magic to mix with it, turning his into a teal green color before pulling back from him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hadie’s orange magic mixing to a murky brown with his father’s magic before pulling back, as well. With a loud POP! The barrier burst.

“Start the timer now!” Hadrian shouted as he threw the doors open and rushed into the room.

Mother and son crept slowly down the hallway towards the gallery, taking it slow due to the injuries from Megara’s torture. Eventually, they made it to the gallery and froze in astonishment. Each god was separated by only a few inches of space. True to as Pain & Panic said each was captured differently and put in the shape of the Olympian council. On the left side of the room stood Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes. While opposite the stood Hera, Hercules, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. Each trapped or frozen in a different way.

Zeus stood frozen like a statue, a thunderous look on his face as he is poised to throw a lightning bolt. Hera & Aphrodite sat frozen in a set of chairs used to kidnap them in history. Poseidon was indeed trapped in a large fishing net made of celestial bronze. Ares’ jar sat on the floor shaking as he tried to escape. Hephaestus was trapped in a solid diamond to the point he couldn’t even blink. Hermes was wrapped in a neck to toes straight jacket that looked to have no zipper or latches. Athena was wrapped in a silk cocoon covered in spiders. Dionysus was simply out cold on the floor. Hercules was pressed under the weight of what looked to be the entire underworld. And Apollo & Artemis were chained together by the wrists and ankles, in a way that when one moved their wrists or ankles, it pulled the others.

“Well, some of these could be easy to break, mom. Just sit here on this bench while I start to release who I can.” Hector said as he lowered her onto the bench, before walking over to Zeus. He stared at the material covering his grandfather, examining to find a weak spot. It took a few seconds, as he scanned from the head to his feet and found only one spot that would break him out. “Forgive me grandfather, but it is the only way.” He begged for forgiveness as he curled his fist and grabbed it with all his strength into his grandfather’s jewels. The swift punch was all it took for Zeus to shatter the material and clutch his privates in agony. “I am sorry, grandfather, but we are running out of time! Once you are recovered please assist in rescuing the others.” He said before turning towards Apollo and Artemis. Spying a Stygian iron sword on the wall, Hector took hold of it and slammed it on one of the four chains holding the twins. Repeating it four times was tough work and each strike seemed to pull strength from Hector, but in the end, he succeeded.

“Here take some ambrosia to gain energy,” Apollo said handing over a gold cube, as his sister went over to release Athena, before heading to heal Megara.

Turning around he saw that Zeus had been able to regain his bearings and release his brother Poseidon and Athena was halfway free from the silk cocoon. He was about to head towards Hermes and rip the straight jacket when a sudden earthquake shook the entire room. Hector turned white as he realized what that meant.

Hadrian and Hadie had run out of time.

As soon as he could get a good look around the room, he saw his mom sitting at the window sill, staring out at her garden below her. She didn’t even notice that the barrier fell nor that her other son was now staring at her in wonder.

“Mom,” Hadrian said as he slowly approached the window. “Mom we have to go. Hades will be here soon. We have to meet with everyone else and fight him together.” He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but quickly she spun around with a startled look in her eyes. It was then that he realized it was Proserpina that was looking at him.

 “Step back Hadrian.” Came a stern female voice from behind him. “She has been fluctuating because of your father.” He turned to face the voice and saw that it was Demeter. He then noticed the state of the room, everything was thrown around and partially destroyed. He realized that his father did something to his mother that of balanced her Greek and Roman personalities.

“How can we fix her?” asked Hadie, causing the older woman to look at him and smile serenely at him.

“Oh Hadie, you look so much like your mother.” She said wistfully proud. “Unfortunately we need to ground her in a way that can keep her solid. All we need to do is deal with your father.” She said as she spun around to walk out of the room. “Come children lets pay a visit to your old man.” She gestured for the two boys to follow her as she walked down the hall to face her brother.

 The new trio made it all the way to the entrance hall without running into Hades. Of course, it didn’t last until meeting with the others.

Hadrian led the duo into the wide space of the entrance hall and turned towards the door that led to the gallery when suddenly a figure dropped down from the next story balcony, knocking out Demeter before rushing the two boys.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of wonder-brats looking to become full-fledged heroes! Ha!” he sneered as he stalked towards the duo, not noticing the crowd that came in from the other hallway. “It seems that my work is cut out for me! I was going to go hunt you down and get rid of you for failing to get my helm, but now I just need to do half of the work!” he grinned at the two before forming two fireballs in his hands.

“Its gonna take more than that to kill us, dear father.” Said Hadie as he stood in a defensive position beside Hadrian. “But you can sure try!”

Enraged at the boy’s arrogance towards him, Hades threw both balls in a spiral hurtling at Hadie. Effortlessly, Hadie jumped over the spiral of fire, only allowing his palm to graze the top of one, before sucking the two fireballs into his hands, causing the normal orange flames to turn green.

Stunned Hadrian couldn’t do much but stare as he formed a large ball of green and threw it back at Hades. On and on it went between the two absorbing the flames the threw and creating more fireballs to throw at each other. Knowing there wasn’t much more he could do, Hadrian started to weave vines up the walls to the sides, over the ceiling and floor towards his father. Whit him distracted, it was his only chance to catch his father before anyone got hurt.

Luck was not on his side, however, as the intense heat from the fire battle burned the thin vines to ash before they could even get into place. Thinking of a way to capture the god, Hadrian never saw the danger heading his way.

It was all happening so fast that Hadrian never saw it coming. A humongous blue fireball, thrown by Hades, was heading straight for his chest, a maniacal grin on his face to match the gleam in his eye. There was no time for Hadrian to dodge it. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited for the impact, to be burned alive.

Except the pain never came.

Opening his eyes at the smell of burnt flesh, he saw a horrid scene. Standing in front of him, half covered in blue flames, was Hadie. The younger twin’s left side was burning and blistering as he smiled at Hadrian. “At least I was able to save you this time.” He whispered before falling forward onto the ground.

“No” Hadrian quietly said in shock, reaching out a hand towards the boy. “Hadie, no,” he said as he fell beside the motionless body, patting down the decreasing flames. This was not how it was supposed to be. This is not how he would lose his brother! Not here in the underworld to his father! “No!” he shouted as roots as thick as a 100 years-old redwood tree burst through the walls and ceiling aiming for Hades. “You don’t get to take everything away from me! Not when I have the power to stop you!” he screamed as the death god was dodging the roots as they aimed to crush him or trap him, his attacks catching them on fire but not stopping them.

It was like a snake trying to catch its prey, as the gods watched Hades dodge the roots. None able to interfere as they would be taken out too. The only two not paying attention to the battle were Persephone and Demeter, as the two rushed to Hadie to heal him before the Fates could cut his thread.

“You are nothing but poison to those that live in this world!” Hadrian said as he caused thorns to burst out of the roots towards his father. “Seeping into every pore of those unfortunate to get close enough to you. Twisting and turning on their skin, destroying any chance they have at a happy life.” He said as he used two roots to smack away the blue fireballs that Hades aimed at Hadrian. “For eons, you caused nothing but disaster and mayhem. I am ending it now. I am stopping you forever, Father!” He finished as he threw his hand out in front of him and closed his fist. Quick as a cobra, a root sprung up from underneath Hades, wrapped him up from neck to toes, and doused him with a yellow and pink powder. “You will never infect anyone again,” Hadrian stated as he turned from his father to the rest of his family on the other side of the room.

He turned just in time to be caught in a cobalt blue flash. Shaking his head to clear his vision, he ran the rest of the way to his brother with a shout of “Hadie” following him. When the light faded and the demi-god could see his brother again he stood there gaping. Laying on the ground waking up, was a completely new person. No visible burns from the blue flames, no glasses on his face, but more importantly was the glowing aura around the boy. Hadie had ascended into godhood. “Oh thank the gods,” Hadrian mumbled as he fell to his knees weeping and hugging the dazed new godling.

“Hem hem.” Came a throat clearing from behind the brothers. “I am afraid that we have a message that needs to be delivered to the King and as much as I do not want to stop this touching brotherly moment, it is urgent.” Said Athena in a diplomatic tone.

“My cousin is right, Hadrian dear. You and Hector need to get to the Palace to warn the others of what has happened here. They need to prepare for what may happen now that the villains are loose.” Agreed his mother, finally in her right mind after watching her son defend his brother.

“But why just Hector and myself? Shouldn’t we take Hadie with us too?” he asked still clutching his brother.

“I am afraid that is not possible, young demi-god.” Said an old woman’s voice from behind everyone. “With your father being imprisoned, there is a hole in the domains. The Earth needs a ruler or the sky and sea with crush it.” Said the three women now standing in front of him. The Fates normally did not interfere with the lives of mortals, but Hadie wasn’t a mortal anymore. “Your brother must now take the throne of the Underworld. He will not be able to live on the surface any longer.”

It crushed Hadrian to leave his brother in the underworld, but in order to prevent the villains from winning, he had to suffer through the pain, and reach the king. Faster than when he got down to the underworld, Persephone took the two boys back to Olympus and instructed them on what to do, before kissing Hadrian on the head and telling him how proud of him she was.

With matching looks of determination and fear, the two demi-gods rushed to the palace with one world-changing message.


End file.
